Hong's Lament
by NazoDi
Summary: Short story about Hong Meiling hunting down other ladies of Gensokyo for an unknown reason. Violence.
1. Chapter 1 Unforgivable

Don't worry. I'm still working on my other story, just felt like starting this one as well.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respective owners.

* * *

><p>It is such a nice day out. Probably one of the better days that I can really enjoy standing guard, but… for some reason I am not at my post. Instead I am wondering the Scarlet Mansion, the home of my mistress. I really should get back to my post before Sakuya scolds me…<p>

I continued walking around while I searched for something… or someone. I'm not really sure what, honestly. I want to go back to my post at the gate, but I continue to wonder the mansion, passing by all the fairy maids that were working diligently, yet clumsily, around the mansion. It was then I heard a voice that always sent shivers up my spine. Only because I knew I was about to be scolded…

"Hong!" My best friend, Sakuya, shouted. She's so lovely!

I quickly turned around to face her. I was so glad to see her, yet not so glad. I wasn't where I was supposed to be and she was about to give me hell for it. I must be a glutton for punishment…

"Once again you are not where you should be. I'll give you seventeen seconds to give me your excuse." Sakuya said to me with her beautiful voice.

She really didn't look too happy with me. I should apologize to her then get back to the gate. So… Why am I not saying anything? She's going to get mad if I continue to stare at her like this. But can you blame me? She's so beautiful!

"Well?" She said. She was tapping her foot, showing how impatient she was getting with me. I need to say something and fast!

She did not expect me to do what I then did and neither did I. She was caught completely off guard when I punched her right in her pretty face. Why did I just do that? I must be out of my mind! She was knocked down from my jab, dazed and beyond shocked. The fairy maids' jaws were almost at the floor. I'm really in for it now…

"Wha… What do you think you are doing, Hong?" She said as she got back up to her feet, her legs shacking. She wiped the blood that dripped from her nose with a handkerchief that she carries. She gave me one of those before. I still have it in my pocket. "Is there something you want to say to me? Say it!"

Oh, no. She's pissed, but she looks more surprised than pissed, but I know that she is pissed. Very pissed! I need to apologize to her and fast! Please forgive me, Sakuya! Instead of saying anything, I grinned… I formed a cocky grin and now Sakuya is clenching her teeth in anger at me. Uh oh…

"Are you mocking me, Hong? Is this a joke that you and those fairies are playing on me? Well HA HA! That was a good one, Hong. Refusing to be at your post and then punching me for no good reason. If you go back to your post right now, I will forget this even took place. Now go!" She yelled at me. I hate it when she yells at me. I'm going to have to think long and hard on what I'm going to do to show her how sorry I am…

So I pulled out a spell card… for some reason. "Chi Sign 'Star Bullets'!" I called out.

My hands glowed blue, and once I had gathered enough energy, I released a star bullet at Sakuya. Surprised, as she should be, she jumped out of the way of my attack. She pulled out her knifes and prepared to defend herself.

"So you want to pick a fight with me? Are you that bored that you need to attack me out of the blue? Well fine!" She yelled. She is so mad… I do want to fight her. I always want to fight her. She is such a fun opponent. I wonder if I can beat her this time… No! This isn't the time for this. I need to apologize and just go back to the gate.

She threw her knives at me, but I easily deflect them with me hand. She appeared behind me, but I quickly turned and fired another star bullet at her, just nearly hitting her. I don't remember being able to react that fast before… and it seems Sakuya doesn't either. She was shocked at how fast I turned around and attacked.

"So… You gotten better I see. If you wanted to test your new skills then you should have just asked!" Sakuya exclaimed as she pulled out a spell card. "Time Sign 'Private Square'!"

She was moving so much faster than me now. Or I was moving slower. I don't know which. I still get confused on how her spell cards work sometimes. She threw a bunch of knives at me. I tried to dodge them all, but a few managed to nick me and tear my clothe while one hit me in the leg. It hurt.

I ignored the pain and went to close the distance between me and Sakuya. She has the advantage at range so I need to illuminate that advantage. Or I should just say I'm sorry and go back outside. Yeah... I think that would be better.

Once I got near her I uppercutted her in the stomach as hard as I could, ending her spell card. Was I always this fast? She hunched over in pain and started to spit up blood. Hong, you idiot! That was too hard! Sakuya, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do that.

"That… That was incredible, Hong. You moved so fast that you were able to negate the effect of my Private Square. Seems that I underestimated you." She said then spat what blood was still in her mouth on the floor. "Guess I shouldn't hold back now should I?" She said while looking a bit sadistic. I'm so dead. I'm so dead. "You can explain your actions later, after I skewer you." Please don't, Sakuya! I didn't mean to! Really! "Cutting Soul 'Soul Sculpture'!" No! Anything but that!

All I could see was red lines cutting the air all around me. The pain was great, but I guess I deserved this. Abandoning my post then attacking Sakuya? I deserve a more torturous punishment than this.

After it was all over, I stood in silence as blood seeped from the many cuts all over my body. I'm not a masochist or anything, but being attacked by Sakuya like that feels kinda good. I think I'll just collapse right here. I will work much harder after I wake up. I will make sure that thieving witch never makes it past me ever again to show how sorry I am. Sakuya waited for me to fall to the floor, but instead I lifted my head to face her.

"So you still got some fight in you even after all of that, huh?" She said to me. She was surprised to still see me standing, but she didn't seem as upset as she was a moment ago. "Alright then, Hong. Show me what else you can do. Show me what you seem bent on showing me. Show me all of what you've been hiding. Don't hold back." She said with a smile. I love that smile. I must have done something very good in order to make her smile like that. I really do love Sakuya. I can't ever let her down.

Before I knew it, I attacked Sakuya with blinding speed, taking her by surprise. She tried to dodge my attacks, but I managed to land quite a few. All my attacks landed with power that I didn't even know I had. A few times I could have sworn that I heard bones break. That isn't possible… I'd never deliver those kinds of blows unless it was in self-defense or to protect someone I care about. She yelped in pain every time I struck her. She desperately tried to block or dodge my attacks, but I kept on her, not giving her the room or time to even breathe. I landed a powerful jab to her chest, sending her crashing into the wall. She yelped then fell to the floor. I want to go help her up, but I staid in my fighting stance.

"Hong… I seriously… underestimated you…" She struggled to say as she tried to stand. "I am such a fool to have ever doubt you and your abilities. Is this my punishment for looking down on you?" Don't say such things, Sakuya. I deserve to be looked down at sometimes. I know that I'm incompetent sometimes, but I swear I'll be less incompetent from now on. "I shouldn't insult you further by holding back." I don't want to fight you anymore!

I was suddenly in front of Sakuya, looking down at her. She looked up at me then gasped, having just realized my sudden appearance before her. She looked scared as she stared at me. Why was she scared? Certainly not because of me? I would never do anything to scare her. Whatever way I was looking at her, it was as if my gaze was steeling away all of her confidence. All of her strength.

"Hong…" She said in a small voice. I never heard her say my name like that before. I hate it. It makes me sad. Please don't say my name like that, Sakuya. "What is wrong with you?" Nothing! There is nothing wrong with me! Let's stop this pointless fight and go have some of your delicious food. It's almost lunch time isn't it? Let's just forget this ever happened. "Say something, Hong! Stop staring at me like that and say something!" She yelled. I could see a small tear form in her left eye. Oh, no! She's sad! She's sad and it's my fault! I have to do something to make her happy again. I can't stand seeing her like this.

I grabbed Sakuya by the neck then slammed her head into the wall. I pulled her head out of the newly created hole and stared at her blood covered face. She moaned in pain then started to pull at my arm. I slammed her head into the floor. Then again. Then again. After a few more times, I threw her down the hall way and watched her tumble until she came to a stop. The fairy maids looked on in shock. Some of them covered their gasping mouths as they tried to fathom what they were witnessing.

I slowly walked down the hallway towards Sakuya. Blood poured from her mouth as she struggled to raise her head from the floor. I need to give her the handkerchief that she gave me! She can use it to wipe her bloodied face! How did she get like this? Who did this? Certainly not me. I would never hurt Sakuya like this.

I want to give her my handkerchief, but instead I reached down and grabbed Sakuya by her hair. She tried to scream as I started to pull her hair, but she could only gurgle the blood that still filled her mouth. I tore her hair from her skull. Her beautiful, silver hair… I then stomped on her back, shoving her back down to the floor and making all of her efforts to stand back up all for naught. I threw the clump of silver hair to the side then grabbed her arms. I pulled back on her arms with my foot still on her back. She moaned in agony as I continued to pull. I then started to hear cracking and popping noises that made me sick. After a moment that felt like forever for both me and Sakuya, I let her arms go. She fell to the floor, panting heavily and still in major pain. I need to go wake Lady Remilia. We need her help!

I grabbed Sakuya's head then lifted her up onto her knees. She tried to pull my hands off of her as I grabbed a hold of her chin with my other hand, but all of her strength was gone. I don't want to hold her like this… This isn't right…

"H-Hong…" She mumbled. She's in so much pain… I need to get her to Miss Patchouli. She needs help.

With all of my strength, I whipped her head around, creating a loud and sickening crack that echoed throughout the hallway. She fell to my feet and just laid there. She wouldn't move. Why won't she move? I leaned down to Sakuya's unmoving body and held her up, holding her close to my chest. Remilia will kill me for letting this happen.

I want to cry. I have to cry. I must cry. So why won't I cry? Why won't I cry? Cry, damn it! CRRRRYYYY!

I couldn't cry, but Sakuya did in the back of my mind.


	2. Chapter 2 Burning Library

Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respective owners.

* * *

><p>I don't want to, but I let my sweet Sakuya go and stood up. At that moment, the fairy maids that had seen everything exploded into panic. What are they scared of? Is it an intruder? Damn it… I need to get Sakuya help first. She's still crying. Please stop crying, Sakuya… Hearing you cry makes me want to cry. I began walking down the hallway, making my way through the large mansion. I'm still baffled on how you can clean this entire place, Sakuya. I know these maids aren't much help. Look at them now. They're just running around scared of something. Spineless creatures…<p>

I came to a large door with strange engravings in it. Ah! The library! Miss Patchouli will definitely be able to help me. She spends most of her time in there and reading all those books that she has become super smart. So much smarter than me and Sakuya. Maybe smarter than the mistress herself. I wouldn't be surprised. I shoved the doors open and barge my way in. Shoot. I should have knocked first. Miss Patchouli will be a little annoyed with me now… Wah! What do I care? We need to help Sakuya!

"Eh? Oh! Miss Hong!" Koakuma said. Looks like she was putting a bunch of books away. I think I might have frightened her a little by suddenly appearing like that. "What brings you down here? We heard some commotion up top and had assumed that the witch had come by on one of her little 'visits'. Lady Patchouli went to prepare for her arrival." Miss Patchouli has no faith in me… Can't really blame her though… Anyways, the witch is the least of our problems! Sakuya is in trouble! Can't you hear her crying? "Miss Hong… Whose blood is that on your clothe?" She asked me with a worried look. Blood? What blood?

I suddenly uppercutted Koakuma in the chin, sending her and the books she was holding in her hand flying. Blood from her mouth had splattered on my chest. Oh! That blood! She landed back on the floor, shaking from the sudden blow. Eh? This isn't the time to be lying around! We need to help Sakuya!

"M-M-Miss H-Hong…" She staggered with her words as she climbed back on her feet. "W-What was that for?" Blood poured down over her lips and it looked like a tooth or two was missing. I'm sorry, Koakuma. I'm not having a really good day today…

I rushed for her again then swung my leg into her side. I sent her flying into one of the many bookcases that took most of the room in the library. She crashed through a few bookcases before finally stopping. I think I heard something break when I kicked her… This is bad. Now Miss Patchouli is going to be mad at me. I flew through a bunch of the bookcases, breaking them without effort. Wah? Miss Patchouli isn't just going to be mad at me; she's going to kill me! I know! I'll tell her I'll clean up the mess. Or maybe I should just keep that witch out of the mansion for once…

After breaking through a bunch of the bookcases, I came to Koakuma who was lying on the ground, moaning in pain as she held onto her injured side. "M-Miss Hong… What is wrong with you? Is this that witches doing?" What are you talking about? Of course not. Now get up and take me to Miss Patchouli, please.

As Koakuma tried to get back up, I delivered a kick into her other side, breaking something else of hers. Now that was just mean… She coughed up blood then fell back to the floor. I grabbed a hold of the small, cute bat-like wings on the sides of her head then yanked them off. She screamed out in pain. She held her hands on her head to try and stop the bleeding.

"Why! Why! Why would you do that?" She screamed at me. Don't scream at me!

I kicked Koakuma over onto her back. She now faced me. Tears ran down her face while her mouth remained covered in blood. Looks like she's having just as bad of a day as I am. I lifted my foot above her face and let it hover there.

More tears seemed to flow from Koakuma's eyes. "Hong… Y-You wouldn't…" She said in weak and frightened voice. Wouldn't what? Stop acting so scared and help me find Patchouli! I then went to stomp on her pretty face.

"Royal Flare!" Eh? The sounded like Miss Patch- WAH! Before I could finish my thought, I was suddenly hit by a huge fireball. It hit me so hard it sent me flying down one of the aisles. The only thing that stopped me from going further was the wall. I hit it pretty hard too. It hurt.

Despite the pain, I got back up onto my feet pretty quickly. Aww, man… My clothes are all burnt now. Instead of patting out the stray flames on my clothes, I took flight and searched for the one who shot that fireball at me. I knew Miss Patchouli would be mad at me for barging in and breaking some of the bookcases. I found her helping Koakuma up to her feet. What happened to her? She's all beat up.

Patchouli turned her head to face me and she did not look too happy. "An explanation would be nice, Hong." She said to me.

An explanation? Well… Sakuya has been hurt and we need to help her. That's why a barged in here. Sorry about that. And about the bookcases? Well… Just think about it this way; you got more room to move around now! Just kidding…

"Well?" She said in a slightly raised voice. Guess she didn't like my answer…

I raised my hand at her and in my hand a blue ball of my energy started to form. Patchouli quickly grabbed Koakuma then took to the air, dodging the energy ball I fired at her. My attack hit another bookcase, engulfing it in an explosion. Not another mess for me to clean up…

"T-There's something… wrong with Hong." I heard Koakuma say. She doesn't know what she's talking about. I'm perfectly fine.

"I have noticed…" Miss Patchouli said. "Can you fly?" She asked Koakuma. With those wings she damn better well be able to.

"Y-Yes." Koakuma replied.

I flew towards them with a speed I never knew I was capable of going. Patchouli was ready though. She formed some kind of magical barrier in front of her and Koakuma, but I didn't stop my approach. I smashed through the barrier with my fist as if it was but a simple stained glass window. They both were stunned at how strong I was. Maybe now they will have a little more faith in me? My next attack was a kick to Patchouli's stomach followed by a heel drop to her head, sending her violently to the floor. Maybe that was a bit over doing it. I know Miss Patchouli isn't the most healthy person I know.

"Lady Patchouli!" Koakuma shouted. She's always overly concerned with Patchouli's wellbeing. She's not weak. She's a powerful magician. It looked like Koakuma tried to channel her magical energy, but she quickly winced in pain and grabbed a hold of her side. She must really be hurt.

I started to punch and kick Koakuma relentlessly. With each strike, something cracked and caused her to spit up blood. I delivered one strong strike to her stomach, causing her to vomit. Ew… She almost got me with it. She coughed uncontrollably as she fell to the floor.

"Moon Sign 'Silent Selene'!" I heard Patchouli call out. I looked down to where she was and saw a bunch of blue rays of light coming towards me. Wah! I can't dodge those! But I dodged them anyways. "That's impossible!" She exclaimed. Look, I know I'm not the strongest youkai around, but I am NOT weak. So stop acting so surprised. "Sun Sign 'Royal Flare'!" She yelled as I made my way towards her.

She fired a giant fireball at me. That is a bit too big, don't you think, Miss Patchouli? You might end up burning some of your books. I continued my head on approach despite the incoming fireball. All of my clothes will be incinerated at this rate! I suddenly stopped moments before the fireball was about to hit me. I held my hands out in front of me and caught the fireball. I can't believe it! I actually caught Miss Patchouli's attack! I can't wait to tell Sakuya! The fireball still had its momentum going and was trying to push me back, but I stood my ground.

"Royal Flare!" Patchouli yelled again. What? Another one? Aren't you overdoing it a little? I felt something hit the fireball I was trying to push back, causing it to shove me back some and cause the fireball to grow larger. "Royal Flare!" Another? Miss Patchouli, stop that! I was pushed further back and the fireball grew even larger. I can't keep this up for much longer. ""Royal Flare!" Gaaah! I'm going to be burned alive at this rate! ""Royal Flare!" I can't hold on any longer! Suddenly, with strength that seemed to come out of nowhere, I pushed the giant ball of flames back at Patchouli. I can't even begin to imagine the look on her face when she saw her own attack coming towards her.

The entire library shook as it was consumed in a fiery explosion. I could just barely hear Miss Patchouli's screams among the sounds of roaring flames. Oh no! Now Patchouli is in trouble! I need to find her! It didn't take me long to find her. She was lying on her back on the floor. Almost all of her clothes had been burned away, along with much of her flesh. She looked horrible… She squirmed and twitched in agony. We are going to need that moon woman in order to fix her up. Don't worry, Miss Patchouli! I'll go get her! She can even help Sakuya. I reached out for Patchouli, but I was suddenly hit in the back by something. It stung. Like danmaku. I turned around to see Koakuma standing up. She breathed heavily and her legs were shaking.

"That's… That's enough, Hong!" She yelled at me. Her voice was shaky. Wait a minute… Why did she attack me? I was suddenly standing right in front of her. When did I even move? She froze where she stood, staring at me as if I was a ghost or something. Her face was completely pale. I grabbed her by the hair, causing her to shriek as she tried to break my grip. "L-Let go! Please let go!" She cried out. She then tried to punch me in the stomach, but she was the one who winced in pain instead of me. I then jabbed her in the chest, breaking right threw her rib cage. Blood poured out of her mouth as she stopped struggling. Her hands drooped to her sides as she lost all of her strength. The only thing holding her up was me holding her by the hair.

I took Koakuma's head then smashed her face off of my knee, breaking the front of her skull. I let go of her, letting her fall to the floor. She was still conscious as she seemed to try and mumble something. I picked her up again by her head. I started to pull on her head while I pulled her body the other way. I started to hear her gurgling blood as well as the sound of flesh ripping. I soon started to hear other sickening tearing sounds as I continued to pull on her head.

"Hong! Don't!" I heard Patchouli yell. Don't what? She shouldn't be talking. She's too injured to be talking.

With one forceful yank, I tore Koakuma's head off of her shoulders. I let the headless body drop to the floor while I held on to the bloody head. A part of her spine was dangling from her neck with blood flowing off of it. I tossed the head off to the side then headed for Patchouli.

She was struggling to get up, having just managed to get on all fours. Lady Remilia might fire me for letting everyone get hurt. I need to redeem myself and fast! I kicked her in the side, causing her to fall over onto her back. She panted heavily as she looked up at me.

"Hong… What happened to you…?" She asks me. Why would she ask that? And why is she looking at me like that? What is she so scared of?

For some reason my lips curled into a smirk. I then held my hand towards Patchouli. A dense ball of blue energy formed in my hand then fired at her. She screamed, but she was quickly silenced by the explosion that consumed her. After the smoke cleared, all that remained in front of me was a large crater in the floor. I couldn't see Patchouli anywhere. I looked down at my feet to see a crescent moon ornament. Oh! It's that thing Miss Patchouli wears on her hat! Looks like she dropped it. I stomped on the ornament, smashing it to pieces then headed out the library.

Everyone is hurt and it is all my fault. If I was a better gate guard then none of this would have happened. Sakuya is crying and now I've made Patchouli and Koakuma cry. They all cry, but I can't.


	3. Chapter 3 Crushed Heart

Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respective owners.

* * *

><p>I really don't want to resort to this, but I have no choice. I need to wake Lady Remilia up. Hopefully she will let me explain before killing me. She'll be able to save the others. No doubt about that. They don't call her the Queen of the Night for nothing. I rushed through the mansion that was now in an uproar. Damn fairies… You should be helping us defend the mansion. Whatever… Forget them.<p>

"Hong."

Someone said my name. It sent chills up my spine. I whipped around to see who it was and, to my fears, it was my mistress. She stood there in her usual attire staring at me with her cold, red eyes. She already knows doesn't she? Yeah… She must.

"I was quite surprised, Hong. Surprised to have a bunch of fairies shaking me awake. The same cowardly fairies who would not dare to make eye contact with me let alone wake me in such a manner. I thought surely… something else must be causing them to be scared more than me. Do you know what that something is, Hong? Or rather… Who." She said. I don't know mistress. I haven't been able to find the culprit yet. I will find the intruder! I swear it! Please don't look at me like that, mistress… "These fairies know. Have they told you yet? They told me. They also told me some rather disturbing news." They know? Do they know where the intruder is? Tell me and I will go and defeat them in your name! "Hong… Whose blood is that on your person?"

Oh this? I must have hurt myself earlier… I made Miss Patchouli mad. It was my fault though. I wasn't being too polite to her like I should have. They are hurt now and Sakuya too. I couldn't protect them and now they are hurt. I need your help, Lady Remilia. I will accept any punishment you come up with later, but now we need to help them.

"Hong… Why do you not speak? Why do you stare at me, your mistress, that way? Hong… Why is the blood of my loyal maid, the blood of my best friend and her hard working servant… why are you coated in it?"

I have never seen my mistress this way before. She looks so sad. I want to say that she's almost about to cry, but my mistress would never do that. Not in front of me, one of her servants, at least. No… I'm not a fool like most people think. She's mad. Very, very mad. I can feel it. Under that saddened face is one of rage and it's all my fault. I failed her too many times… and now I'm going to pay for it.

"Hong… Do you hate me?"

No! Of course not! Why would I? You are the beautiful, charismic Scarlet Devil. What is there to hate? I mean… sure you could be a little nicer to people, but besides that you are great!

"No… Forget I asked that… I do not want any explanation from you, Hong. I just want you to do one thing."

Anything! Anything, mistress! Just say it and it will be done! I swear it! I will do anything if you will only forgive me. I will even kill that witch who annoys you so much. I will kill her then drown her in the Sanzu River for good measure!

"Die…" Eh? Die? I think I miss heard you, milady. Please speak up. "Die… Die. Die! DIIIEEE!" She screamed furiously at me.

Her cute wings suddenly turned not-so-cute. They were beyond menacing now. And her eyes… I could see death in them. Her red power swirled like a whirlpool around her. Her power is causing the entire mansion to shake! Please don't do this, Lady Remilia! It will be a huge mess for Sakuya to clean up if you let your power out like that! The mansion is shaking apart!

Once she was done unlocking the chains of her power, she attacked me. With her demonic speed, she charged for me with her terrifying claws at the ready. I was just barely able to dodge the first swipe of her extended nails. She slashed at me numerous times, managing to only tear at the air. I was able to dodge her furious swipes, but I couldn't do anything else. She was just too fast for me. Her rage was a huge weight on me. In the middle of all her slashing, I managed an attack. I sent my fist right for her head, but she disappeared. I can't follow her movements! As expected of my mistress.

I felt a sudden and intense pain on my back. Lady Remilia had slashed my back with her nails, ripping my clothes and my skin. I whipped around and tried to kick her, but again she vanished. I quickly turned around to try and block her attack, but she stabbed me in the stomach with her nails. They extended far enough to stick out of my back. It hurt so badly. I grabbed a hold of her arm and tried to yank it to get her nails out of me, but she pushed back. She held her other hand above her head with her nails extended, ready to slash me to pieces. This is the end for me… I can't fight my mistress. I don't want to fight my mistress.

"It is done." Milady said.

She brought her claw down upon me, but to her surprise and mine, I caught her arm then tore it off, causing my mistress to yelp in pain. Wah! I'm sorry, mistress! Wait… She will just regenerate a new arm, but still… I shouldn't cause more harm to my mistress than I already have. I kicked milady in the stomach, sending her flying down the hallway and into the wall. She bounced off the wall then fell to the floor. Wow… I wish I knew I was this strong sooner… Maybe the miko and witch would have never gotten passed me that one time.

Lady Remilia coughed up blood as she quickly got back to her feet. Her arm regenerated, just as expected. A vampire really is amazing. I can regenerate a loss limb too, but not nearly as fast as a vampire can. She's staring at me with those eyes full of hate again. Her glare causes me pain. I want to look away, but I can't. Wait… Is she shaking? Just from an attack like that? No… She's simply filled with so much hate and disappointment that she's having trouble containing it all. All my fault… All my fault…

"Humph… You kicked me quite hard, Hong." She said to me. She clenched her fists. "So hard in fact that a few of my organs ruptured from the blow. My stomach. Liver. One of my lungs… My heart nearly met the same fate." Blood dripped from her fists as her nails dug into her skin. I'm sorry, mistress… Really, I am… She pulled out a spell card. "It should be you who suffers, but I won't let you breath any longer." I hope it doesn't hurt too much. "Red Magic!" She called out.

The entire hallway was filled with red danmaku, both big and small. There was absolutely no room for me to avoid them all and those danmaku were not meant for a game. They were intended to kill. This is it. I was lucky so far, but now it ends. I wanted to close my eyes and wait for my doom, but instead I pulled out a spell card of my own.

"Colorful Sign 'Vivid Color Downpour'!" I called out. Though I said colorful, the rain of danmaku I unleashed was far from colorful. They were drained of their lively color. Bleak and shadowy.

My danmaku collided with milady's danmaku, detonating them before they could hit me. I was already half way down the hall way, as was milady. We met in the middle of all the colliding danmaku and began fighting in hand to hand combat. This is such a great honor. To be able to trade attacks like this with my mistress. I just wish this was under better circumstances. We continued our intense close range combat, firing hordes of danmaku at each other every now and then whenever we broke away from each other.

"Were you holding back this entire time, Hong? Playing the incompetent gate guard until now?" Lady Remilia asked me while she mercilessly slashed at me again and again.

I don't know what she is talking about. I went to ask her what she meant, but instead I blocked one of her strikes with my arm. Her nails shattered against my arm, surprising the mistress. She formed a red sphere of energy then threw it at me. I managed to swat the energy ball, sending it into a wall. It exploded on contact, leaving only a hole to one of the many rooms of the mansion. Oops…

Lady Remilia continued to fire more highly charged danmaku at me, but I managed to block each and every one of them. This is kinda cool. Milady pulled out another spell card. "Divine Spear 'Spear the Gungnir'!" She shouted.

In her hand formed a great spear made out of her menacing red aura. I'm not a fan of using weapons, preferring to use my own hands and body as a weapon, but milady's spear was amazing. Only a great vampire like her could form such a wonderful and deadly weapon. She threw the mighty spear at me with all of her might. I watched helplessly as the red spear flew through the air. It will be a great death, to be killed by milady's mightiest weapon. Just before the spear would have impaled me, I dodged to the side, letting the spear fly past me. I managed to grab a hold of the handle, then quickly threw the spear right back at Lady Remilia. Wait… I did what?

Lady Remilia would have never been able to predict me catching her spear and turning it back on her. She was caught completely off guard, being shredded at the waist as the spear tore through her. I'm just as shocked as you are, milady. Really I am. Before her top half could fall to the floor just as her bottom half did, I had raced to her and punched my fist into her chest. I grabbed a hold of something. That something was beating fast in my hand. I then pulled my hand back out of her chest, taking out her beating heart. Remilia fell to the ground then looked up at me with not eyes filled with hate, but that of absolute fear. What? Impossible! What does she have to be scared of? What are you so scared of, milady? What the hell is wrong with you? Looking at your servant in such a frightened way. Stupid vampire! I'm the one that's supposed to be scared! Not you! Not my mistress!

She was speechless. She was completely petrified of me. What the hell? This is The Scarlet Devil? Get your act together, Lady Remilia! People will look down on you if you remain the way that you are now. Don't just let your teeth chatter like that! Regenerate your body and get up! Do something…! She did nothing but quiver in fear. I'm… disappointed. So incredibly disappointed in you it strains my heart. And you dared to look down on me? You stupid bitch! I hate you!

"H-Hong…" She finally said something in a tone I never heard her speak in before. Sweat ran down her cute face. "Y-You… wouldn't…" If you mean 'slap you', then yes, I would. I really want to slap you right now. I smiled at her. Not a happy smile. A smile filled with sadistic pleasure. I never knew I could smile like this. I've learned a lot of new things about myself today.

I clenched my hand with all of my strength, crushing the beating heart. Remilia screamed as she burst into flames. I watched as my mistress burned before me in agony. She reached out for me, but her arm turned to dust. Her anguish cries slowly faded as she turned into a pile of ash.

What…? My mistress… slain? Heh… Of course not. I can still hear her. I was worried for a minute there. Maybe I really am a fool. Thinking the Scarlet Devil could be slain, even if it was just for a second. I can hear her, but she is screaming. Sakuya is too. And Patchouli and Koakuma. What is wrong? What has got them so terrified?

A sudden feeling of dread took over me. I quickly turned around to see the source of that dread. The little sister of the Scarlet Devil stood before me. Miss Flandre. Oh my… We must have woke her in our antics. I'm sorry. I promise I will make it up to you. A stuffed animal was at her feet. Oh! That's the same one I got her! I found it at that shop. The shop keeper was nice enough to give it to me for free. Looks like she dropped it. I then noticed the tears that ran down her face. Oh no! What's the matter, Miss Flandre? Are you hurt? Her sad expression suddenly turned to anger as she started to clench her teeth. Don't do that. You will hurt your teeth if you bite them hard like that. The prism shards started to glow and chaotic sparks began to dance around them. The dread I felt grew more and more. She's really upset… but why? Suddenly, the prisms started to shatter one by one, leaving vortexes of destructive energy dangling from her iron wings.

I never felt so terrified in my life. My entire body shook violently, as did the mansion. No… The entire island. For the first time all day, I finally did something I meant to do.

I ran.


	4. Chapter 4 Bleeding Forest

Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respective owners.

* * *

><p>It wasn't long before I was half way across the lake. I could still hear little Flandre's screams echoing out from the mansion as her power broke loose. This is bad. This is really bad. Patchouli needs to cast a rain spell and not just any kind of rain spell. We need her to make it downpour!<p>

I looked over my shoulder behind me when a light caught the corner of my eye. I was able to catch the mansion being swallowed up by a light before the sudden explosion that engulfed the entire island. I was hit by the shockwave the explosion unleashed and was knocked out of flight. I was already flying so fast that I skipped across the lake's surface like a skipping rock when I hit it. I bounced off the water's surface a dozen times before finally hitting shore and right into a few trees. I rolled across the ground a short distance before finally coming to a stop. What a trip that was…

I got up to my feet and looked out across the lake. All I could see in the middle was a giant cloud of smoke that rose to the sky. Lady Remilia is going to be so pissed. I'm going to be in trouble for this also, not just little Miss Flandre. And Sakuya… you got a lot of cleaning up ahead of you, but you can get it done in no time, get it? Eh heh… kidding… Even though Flandre was now out of control, instead of going to her aid I instead wondered into the forest. The ground shook periodically. Please hold on little Flandre… I'll be there soon… I hope…

I heard the sound of footsteps in the grass, signaling that someone was approaching and fast. It's the intruder, isn't it? I'm ready! Suddenly, a girl appeared from the dark woods, panting and out of breath. Oh… it's just that doll maker… She visits the library every so often. Unlike a certain someone, she only comes when invited. Looks like she heard the explosion and ran to see what it was.

"Gate Guard…" Alice said after catching her breath. My name is Hong… "What happened? I was busy making lunch when suddenly the ground shook. All my windows to my home shattered from that powerful gust of wind. Don't tell me that the little vampire has gotten loose again? Isn't it your job and the elder vampire's job to watch over her? What have you people been doing?" She said angrily. Don't lecture me! She will be back in our arms soon enough! I don't need someone like you insulting the Scarlet Devil Mansion! I noticed that she was now staring at something. She's looking at my waist… "I thought you specialized in hand to hand combat, Gate Guard. Why do you carry such a weapon around? It doesn't look like a kind of thing that maid would give you either…" She said with a concerned expression. You should be more concerned with my fists!

I wasn't THAT mad at the doll maker, but I suddenly rushed for her. She didn't even have time to draw in another breath of air by the time I had grabbed her by the face. I threw her to the ground hard, causing her to bounce off of it then roll a few feet. She let out a yelp, along with some blood when she hit the ground. I leaped in the air as I went to stomp on her.

Alice quickly pulled out a spell card. "Magic Sign 'Artful Sacrifice'!" She called out.

She then threw a doll at me. When it made contact with me, it exploded. It hurt, but it did nothing but slow my decent, but it gave Alice enough time to jump out of the way, avoiding my crushing stomp. I hit the ground with such great force that the ground shook, causing Alice to lose what balance she had. With my blinding speed I was able to punch her in the chest before she could even hit the ground. She went flying into a tree, breaking it and causing it to fall on top of her. She cried out in pain when the tree landed on her already broken chest. Hmm… I expected more from the Seven Colored Puppeteer. Maybe I was just too much for her? Oh, she managed to pull out another spell card even with a tree on her.

"Trooper… 'S-Suicide Sa... Squad'…" She managed to say.

Suddenly, a bunch of those dolls rushed out from the surrounding forest. How many of those things does she have? They all made their way towards me, but I didn't bother to move. I summoned up some of my spirit energy… scratch that… I summoned a lot of my spirit energy! Just before the dolls could ram into me, I unleashed that summoned energy, letting out a dull blue shockwave that tore threw everything it touched, the trees of the forest and the dolls. The dolls exploded before they could reach me, and the tree that was on the doll maker flew off of her from the blast, as did Alice. Well at least I got that tree off of her for her… Wait a minute… Am I getting stronger? I feel no fatigue even after letting out that kind of energy.

Alice was holding onto her broken chest and groaning in pain as she squirmed on the ground. I really need to reassess my power level and see where the hell I am at. This is getting ridiculous. I walked up to the injured puppet maker and looked down at her. I then held my hand out to her, causing fear to swell up in her face. I smirked as a blue energy ball began to grow in front of my hand. Right before I was about to unleash my attack, someone kicked me! Right in the face! I stumbled backwards a bit before quickly searching for the one who kicked me. They will pay for that! Oh! It's Cirno! She can be a bit annoying at times, but she's a good child and quite strong for a fairy.

"Hey, Hong! Waddya think you're doing?" Cirno said as she floated in the air with her arms crossed. Her little ice wings fluttered behind her while she held a determined expression. She usually looks more cheerful.

"Ice Fair- Errk!" Alice tried to say something, but it sounded like it hurt for her to speak.

"You be quiet, puppeteer. I got this." Cirno said to Alice. Really… I've never seen Cirno like this before. Why does she look so upset?

"No… Stay away from her… The Gate Guard… There is something wrong with her." Alice said. There is nothing wrong with me! God damn puppeteer. You want me to kick you while you are down?

"That's not Hong…" Eh? What do you mean, Cirno? Of course it's me. Don't be silly. "Hong would never hurt someone unprovoked and she would never look at me like that. Those aren't her eyes!" Have you gone blind? Wait? A spell card? No Cirno! I can't play with you right now! I'm very busy today! "Ice Sign 'Icicle Machine Gun'!" She shouted.

A torrent of sharp icicles covered my field of vision. A lot more than usual when she uses that spell card of hers. She gets better and better every time I play danmaku with her. I just realized I haven't moved yet. What am I waiting for? Those icicles will hurt if they hit me! The volley of icicles shattered across my body, surprising Cirno. "Eh?" Was all she could say. I took flight, flying right through the hail of ice as I made my way towards Cirno.

I quickly got within melee range of Cirno and started to hurl punches at her, but she was awfully quick for a fairy and managed to avoid them. I spun around with a kick, only just grazing her as she bent backwards to avoid my attack. She's quite flexible also. She then sent out a punch of her own and hit me in the gut, but it didn't really hurt. Sorry Cirno, but you're going to need a little more umph behind those punches if you want to break through my abs!

"Cold Body 'Super Ice Kick'!" She shouted then struck me right in the gut with a powerful and chilling kick. Okay… That one hurt a little… She followed up with an uppercut right to my chin. Gah! That hurt too! She knocked me back a little with that punch, creating a little distance between us. "Ice Sign 'Sword Freezer'!" She shouted. A sword made out of ice formed in her hand. She took the sword then tried to slash me, but I blocked it with my arm, causing it to shatter. She then formed another one and tried again with me breaking it the same way as the first. She didn't stop with the creation of ice swords and continued to try and slash me with them. She really has a lot of determination. Always has.

Cirno formed yet another ice sword, but this time I went on the offensive and went to punch her. She tried to use her sword to block, but I simply punched through it, hitting her in the face. She spun around in the air from the blow, but managed to stop herself before she fell to the ground. She wiped the blood that dripped from her mouth then pulled out another spell card.

"Cold Sign 'Insta-Freeze Beam'!" She called out. She held out her hands in front of her with them close to one another. From the palm of her hands came a blue beam of sparkling ice. Wow! Has it gotten bigger? It was never this big the last time I saw her use it! It's almost as big as that stupid witch's beam! You're great, Cirno! Your determination to become stronger only fuels my own determination!

"Star Chi 'Earth-moving Star Bullets'!" I shouted.

In between my hands formed a ball of seven sickly colors. It grew bigger and bigger as I continued to pour my energy into it. Once it was ready, I fired it at the incoming beam of ice. The two attacks collided with one another, sending out a blast of air from the point of contact. I could see Cirno struggling to keep her attack up, but I easily held her beam at bay with my attack. I was definitely winning this struggle. My ball of energy slowly pushed her beam back, drawing ever closer to her. I grinned as my attack was just about to hit her.

"Curse Sign 'Shanghai Doll'!" I heard Alice cry out. I forgot she was even still here.

I was suddenly hit by a large red beam, causing me to lose my concentration on my own attack. The beam of ice broke through my energy ball and continued its way towards me. I went to dodge the attack, but I was suddenly unable to. Eh? Strings? When did I become tangled in them? I easily broke them, but that little interruption was just enough for the beam to land a hit on me. It was really painful and cold, it nearly froze my blood. The attack knocked me out of the sky, sending me to the ground. I landed right on my feet with a loud thud.

"Hong!" Cirno called out to me from the air. "I will break you free! I promise you!" What are you talking about you silly fairy? Whatever it is she is trying to do, she looks awfully determined to do it. I turned my attention to Alice who was now sitting up and talking to another fairy. It's Daiyousei! What are they talking about?

"Fairy… Go to my home. You have seen my grimoire before… Please bring it to me." I heard Alice say.

"Y-Yes…" Daiyousei said with a nod then flew off.

Alice struggled to her feet. "Gate Guard… I do not know what is going on with you, but I will put an end to your violence." Oh, just shut up.

Wow! Cirno had already made her move! She tried to stab me with an ice sword from behind, but just before she could stab me, I moved to the side. Just as she was about to fly passed me, I swung my fist back, hitting her in the face with the top of my fist and sending her bouncing across the ground several yards back.

"Ice Fairy!" Alice shouted. Her name is Cirno! She then pulled out a spell card. "War Command 'Dolls of War'!" More of her dolls with weapons came rushing from the woods behind her. Where does she get all of them?

The dolls tried to attack me, but I easily destroyed them one by one. I ran through the dense formation, grabbing dolls and ripping them apart while blasting others with spirit energy. Alice pulled out another spell card as she started to panic, but I quickly grabbed her wrist and crushed it, forcing her to let go of the card. She yelped in pain then fell to her knees. I then kneed her in the face, breaking some of her teeth and knocking her to the ground. Blood poured from her mouth as she rolled out of the way when I tried to stomp on her. She went to get on her feet, but I quickly stomped again, right on her back, shoving her back to the ground. I heard something crack. She cried out in pain.

"Uhg…! My… back…" She said.

It sounded like I knocked the wind out of her also. She moaned in pain as I kicked her over onto her back. I then stomped on her chest, snapping whatever bones that weren't already snapped. More blood spilled out of her mouth as she struggled to breathe. I could see tears forming in her eyes now.

"Why…? Just tell me… Why?" She could barely say. Why what? I'm tired of hearing you talk. I brought my foot up then slammed it down on her head, creating a sickening pop and causing blood and brain matter to spurt out in every which way across the ground. I… am not sure what I just saw actually…

I then looked up to see Daiyousei holding a strange looking book. She dropped it the moment I made eye contact with her. Why is she so scared? She looks utterly petrified. She was shaking her head as if in disbelief.

"C-C-Cirno was right. Y-Y-You're not H-Hong." She tried to say with chattering teeth. Both of you fairies are just weird.

A ball of energy formed in one of my hands, causing her to shriek and begin running away from me. Don't run from me, Daiyousei! You make me feel bad! She was so scared she couldn't even fly. Her wings were shaking too much. I threw the small energy ball at her, hitting her right in the back. She yelped then fell right to the ground. I slowly made my way towards her as she tried to crawl to get away. That attack blew her wings right off and it looked like it burnt her back really badly. Poor fairy. I need to help her as well! I could hear her whimpering as I drew closer to her.

"P-P-Please don't h-hurt me…" She said as she desperately tried to crawl away. I won't! I would never! Don't say such a thing!

I grabbed a hold of her leg then started to swing her around. She cried out for me to stop, but instead I slammed her head off a tree, splattering blood everywhere. I held her bloodied face up to mine. She just dangled there. I could see a lot of her teeth missing and a good portion of her left cheek was torn off. She mumbled as she tried to say something. Don't try to talk! We need to get you help!

"Put! Her! Down!" I heard Cirno's voice from behind me. I looked behind me to see her standing defiant, but her face was awfully bruised. One of her eyes was badly injured because you could see blood in them. She needs help too. So many people need help, but this would have never happened if I was only a better protector… I could have prevented all of this… I should have! "Whoever you are… Drop Daiyousei and let Hong go!" Who is she talking to? I turned to completely face her then slowly shook my head from side to side. I then slammed Daiyousei to the ground, causing her to cry out in pain. "Stop that!" Cirno yelled at me. I then placed my foot on her back. I held onto her leg then tore it off, causing her to scream in agony. "Daiyousei!" I tossed the torn leg off into the woods and watched as blood gushed from the fairy's wound. "Damn you!" I heard Cirno cry out. She rushed towards me with another one of her ice swords. She leaped into the air while letting out a roar. She held her sword with both of her hands, preparing to thrust it into me. The moment she got into range, I jabbed her in the stomach, sending her flying right back to where she was standing a second ago. She rolled to a stop then held her stomach before vomiting on the ground. Ew… There was blood in it… "H-Hooong…" She struggled to say.

I looked down at the ground to see that she had dropped her ice sword. It really was a nice weapon. She's always looking for more ways to make it look cooler. Not literally. I keep telling her it already looks awesome. I picked the sword up. I held it in both my hands as I held it right above Daiyousei's back. She continued to cry as she buried her face in the dirt. It will be alright, Daiyousei. Don't cry. Please don't cry. I can't stand hearing other people cry. It makes me feel so horrible…

"H-Hong! Stop this!" I heard Cirno yell.

I then thrusted the sword into Daiyousei's back. Her entire body jerked from having something forced into her. Her mouth gapped as more blood poured from it. Her eyes were wide open from the shock.

"Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" Cirno cried out.

I twisted the sword around, causing her more suffering and to make strange noises. I tilted the blade forward then backwards, tearing her insides apart. She still had the strength to try and crawl away, but it was all in vain. I pulled the blade out, letting her crawl a few inches away, only to impale her again with the sword. This time it was right through her heart.

I looked away from the unmoving greater fairy to see Cirno. Tears ran down her face as she looked at me in utter shock. Oh, Cirno… Not you too… She collapsed to her knees then let out a loud wail. A wail that sunk my soul. With tears still running down her face, she then stared at me with rage then charged for me. She continued to scream as she ran towards me with another ice sword in her hand. She went to cut me, but I quickly pulled the ice sword out of Daiyousei then cleaved her vertically. One half of her fell past me on my left while the other fell past me on my right. The two halves fell to the ground with a splat, soaking the ground with more blood.

I dropped the sword then wondered into the dark forest. I just don't know what's going on anymore… So much has happened in just one day… Now I have caused my two fairy friends and the puppeteer to cry. Everyone is still crying, but I am the only one who still doesn't cry.


	5. Chapter 5 Bloody Feather

Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respective owners.

* * *

><p>After walking for a while, I decided to fly right above the canopy of the forest. I need to find Flandre. I'd die if anything would to happen to her. Well… more like Lady Remilia would kill me, but that's beside the point. I have strayed from my job long enough…! Though I say that, I was heading the opposite direction from where Flandre was. I'd lie if I said I wasn't a little scared of her. No… I take that back. It's not her that I'm afraid of. It's her power. She was doing so well in controlling it until now. Whatever happened, I need to help her get control back. Please wait for me, little Flandre…<p>

I continued to fly as fast as I could… which was a lot faster than I normally am. I bet you I am faster than even… Speak of the devil… Flying towards me were two people. One was the tengu reporter who likes to do interviews with us at the mansion. I don't mind them, but Lady Remilia and Sakuya find her interviews to be a bit annoying. The other person was… I don't recognize her. Don't see too many people wearing pants like hers.

"Hey! Gate Guard!" Aya shouted for me. I told you my name countless times! Use it! I stopped, as did the other two. I really don't have time to chit chat… "Looks like the sister of the Scarlet Devil has completely lost it. Made me postpone my interview with Mokou here and the teacher of the Human Village." She said. What is she more upset about… Not being able to get her story or the fact that Flandre is in trouble…? "But maybe I can get a few answers from you?"

"You can ask questions later. I don't want that crazy girl getting too close to the village." The girl, Mokou I guess, said. She's not crazy! I don't like her already. I let my temper get the best of me and tried to hit her, but she caught my fist. "Humph. Looks like you're the real problem. I felt your murderous intent the moment we made eye contact." The cocky girl said before shoving my fist away then punching me in the gut and knocking me back a bit. Errg…! She hits hard!

"Wow! That was random! Give me a little warning before you start a fight!" The surprised Aya yelled as she held onto that stupid camera of hers.

"Reporter, we will have to worry about the vampire later. This girl here reeks of death." Mokou said. Give me a break. I haven't had the chance to bathe all day.

"Maybe we should talk first. For once in Gensokyo's history." Aya said.

"Tell that to this girl." Mokou said. To hell with talking! I'll beat these two up until they can't fly no more then go save Flandre.

"Colorful Sign 'Colorful WindChime'!" I shouted. I caught both Aya and Mokou in my whirlpool of faded colors, causing them to cry out in pain as my attack pounded them. This fight is already mine now! I stopped my spinning attack, sending them both flying in different directions down into the forest below. I would like that to be the end of the fight, but I'm sure that attack wasn't enough to knock them out so I followed them into the forest.

I landed on the ground with a loud thud then quickly scanned the area. Focus… I know they're here somewhere… I quickly turned around when I sensed something. Oh crap! I quickly crossed my arms in front of me to block the fireball that came from the darkness of the forest. It crashed against my arms, sending out embers everywhere. I swatted away the second fireball that was thrown at me, sending it into a nearby tree and causing it to be engulfed in flames. We're going to cause a forest fire at this rate!

The girl, Mokou, suddenly flew out from the darkness. She formed a ball of fire in one of her hands then slammed it into my stomach, but I didn't budge. I've been hit by Miss Patchouli's fire spells so many times that I think I've developed some kind of resistance to fire. Kinda cool. Mokou was certainly disappointed to find that out, clicking her teeth to show it.

"You're tough, but not tough enough!" She exclaimed. Wanna bet?

She sent out a jab, but I grabbed her arm then flung her over my shoulder and onto the ground. I twisted her arm, snapping it at her elbow. She winced in pain, but she quickly jumped up then kicked me in the face. The bitch! But with one broken arm, her ability to fight will be… What the? It healed already? She tried to punch me with the arm that was supposed to be broken, but I blocked it. We both then engaged each other in relentless melee combat. Her fists were covered in flames while mine were covered in my faded blue chi. After tirelessly fighting one another we ended up locking hands together. She tried to push me back while I tried to push her. I easily got the upper hand as her feet began to skid across the ground. I'm just that strong I guess.

"Damn… You're really strong… Why haven't we fought before?" She asked.

She seemed quite pleased with my strength as she should be. I didn't answer her, but instead tried to engulf her with my awesome chi and make her admit defeat. Damn she's a stubborn girl… I was suddenly hit in the back by a gust of wind and not just any wind. This wind hit me like sharp blades! It stung too!

"Okay. I let you fight by yourself long enough." Aya said as she stood on a branch of one of the trees. She held that fan she uses in combat. Attacking someone from behind is rude!

"I don't… need… your help…!" Mokou said as she struggled to overcome my power, but without any success of course. You obviously need her help.

"You obviously need my help." Aya said. See? Even she can see my strength. "I was just going to watch and take some cool pictures, but I honestly didn't know the Gate Guard was this strong." You obviously don't know my name either…

I pushed Mokou's arms off to the side then kicked her right in the chest, sending her flying into several trees. I kicked her so hard that her arms were torn off. I tossed the arms off to the side then turned to face the crow tengu.

"Ooooh. Scary, scary." She said in an annoying tone. "You've been holding out on me, Gate Guard. Give me a fight worthy to write about!" With pleasure! I prepared myself as she pulled out a spell card. "Illusionary Dominance!" She called out.

She leaped off the branch and then the moment her foot touched the ground, she took off with fantastic speed. I knew she was one of the fastest creatures in all of Gensokyo, but not this fast…! I went to kick her, but all I managed to kick was a damn afterimage. Damn bird… I was then kicked in the back of the head. I turned around then sent out a jab, but again all I hit was an afterimage. I was punched in the gut then kicked in the side. She's moving too fast! I keep trying to hit her, but her afterimages were all I could hit. She continued to land hits on me. This is getting frustrating. I had enough. I summoned my chi then sent out a blast of spirit energy. It managed to stop her in her tracks, but that was all.

"Ayayayaya. You ruined my tempo." She said. I don't care!

"Well damn… You sent me quite far with that kick." I turned around to see that Mokou had recovered. Her arms regenerated already? What is she? "As much as I want to face you one on one, we just don't have the time."

"Likewise. I'd like to see more of your hidden strength, Gate Guard, but there is another story waiting for us." Aya said. If you're talking about Flandre then just forget it! I'm the one that will save her! They both then pulled out a spell card.

"Whirlwind 'Torii Hurricane'!" Aya declared.

"Possessed by Phoenix!" Mokou declared.

Mokou was suddenly surrounded by a burning aura in the shape of some kind of bird. With the flick of her fan, Aya created a small cyclone. It was small at first, but it quickly grew into a fierce twister that enveloped Mokou. The cyclone was then set on fire. It was now a giant firestorm! It was strangely beautiful. I didn't know spell cards could be used like that. Mokou, with the fiery twister following her, flew towards me as she let out a roar. How am I supposed to block that…?

"Fiery Attack 'Roc-killing Fist'!" I shouted. My fist was covered in an intense chaotic fire of colors with deathly hues. I sent my fist out at Mokou as she went to crash into me. Her great, fiery aura collided with my fist, sending out powerful winds that only added to the destructiveness of the twister. My fist was awfully close to her face as she tried to break through my own aura. My arm felt like it was about to break! Our auras fought with one another, tearing apart the land around us. I could see Aya was fighting to not get blown away from the winds she helped create.

Mokou let out a loud roar as she made her final push to break through my powerful punch. She is such a powerful whatever-she-is. I should invite her to the mansion for a spar! I gave her a dark grin, making her raise an eyebrow. I then pumped more of my spirit energy into my fist. So much in fact that it felt like my own power was going to cause my arm to explode! I broke through Mokou's attack, striking her right in the face. We were suddenly engulfed in a giant explosion of red and blue fire. I covered my face to shield myself from the fire and the powerful gust of wind. After the dust settled and the winds calmed, I saw that the area was devoid of trees. Well… At least you can see the sky from here now…

"Ouch ouch ouch ouch ouch!" I heard Aya say. She was slowly rising from the scorched ground, brushing off cinders from her clothe. Her face was covered with black stuff. She looked at the ground as if searching for something. "Shoot! Lost my camera! I lost hold of it when I took a picture at the moment it happened. Damn…" I wonder where the other girl is. Oh well. That just leaves the tengu to beat then I will be on my way.

"Damn it…" I heard Mokou, but I couldn't see where she was. Oh, there she is. She rose from a pile of ash.

"There you are. Was afraid she killed you with that attack or something." Aya said.

"She did…" Mokou said then coughed. "She blew my entire body away… Coming back from nothing is a real pain…" She looks fine to me. She then glared at me. "You meant to kill me with that attack. Looks like you didn't get the memo. I'm immortal. You can kill me all you want, but I'll just keep coming back." She said then grinned. She's so full of herself. But being immortal must come in handy…

"Humph." I said. I then walked up to the so called immortal. I grabbed the knife that was attached to my sash. Wait a minute… Since when did I start carrying a knife? Did Sakuya give this to me? No… The one she gave to me as a gift is in my room, right where I left it to keep it safe. My body is my weapon so I don't need to carry it with me. So… Where did I get this one? I took the menacing looking knife then jammed it right in the center of the immortal's chest.

Mokou sighed. "Were you not listening to me? I just came back after you blew me to pieces. What possessed you to think that a little knife will-"

I pulled the knife back out of her chest, causing her to stop speaking mid-sentence. That was strange… I saw some strange, ghostly apparition get sucked into the knife. That or I'm hallucinating. The light in Mokou's eyes had suddenly vanished. What's wrong with her? Her face has no life in it now. She fell backwards and the moment she hit the ground, she burst into dust and bones. I… didn't know immortals could do that. I tied the knife back to my sash then turned to face Aya. She looked spooked.

"That… Was a neat trick…" She said nervously. She then cleared her throat and tried to regain her calm composure. "But she's an immortal so she'll be back in a second. Anyway… Don't use that on me…" No idea what you're talking about.

I sprinted towards her, but she was ready for it. She jumped in the air then went to kick me in the side of the head, but I too was ready and grabbed her leg. I threw her to the ground with all my strength, causing her to spit up blood and the ground to crack. She kicked out of my grip then took to the air.

"Thrust Sign 'Tengu's Macroburst'!" She shouted. She sent out a bunch of her wind shots at me. I stood my ground, letting them crash against my body. They cut my clothes but not my skin. I wanted to yell at her for that, but my clothes are kinda already ruined at this point… "Damn… Didn't even flinch…" She said while looking rather disappointed.

"Damned is right." I strangely said. I surprised her when I was suddenly within arm's length of her.

"Shit!" She cursed then swung her fan horizontally in a panic, sending out a larger wind shot that merely broke against my awesome body. "Shit, shit!" She crossed her arms in front of her face when I went to punch her. She was unable to block my strike as I punched right through her arms, breaking them and hitting her in the face. "Gaaaah!" She cried out as she went spinning to the ground. She hit the ground hard, bouncing off of it then rolling a few feet. She tried to cover her face with her hands, but her lower arm bones were snapped. I think I might have gotten a bit carried away with that punch… Her entire face is bloodied and bruised now… Just from one punch…

I walked up to the downed tengu, who struggled to get back up on to her feet. I kicked her in the rib, sending her back to the ground. Blood spurted from her mouth. I heard the sound of bones snapping… Again I used too much of my strength. I need to calm down. Even if I am in a rush to help Flandre, I can't cause anyone else unneeded pain. She tried to get up again, but I pressed my foot down on her back, keeping her from getting up. I grabbed a hold of her wings then started to pull. She moaned in pain as her wings started to slowly tear from her back.

"S-Stop! Stop! This isn't funny anymore! They're going to come off!" She cried out. "Please stop!"

I wanted to just leave her where she was and go find Flandre, but I continued to slowly pull on her wings. She continued to cry out in pain, letting out a final shriek as I tore her wings completely off. She bled badly from where they were attached.

"You…! Bitch!" She yelled at me. Don't call me a bitch, bitch! It kinda sounded like she was whimpering. I reached out to her then grabbed a hold of the skin of her back. She winced in pain, but then let out a horrible shriek when I tore off the skin on her back. "GWAAAAH! WHY? WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?" She screamed furiously at me as she squirmed and moaned in agony. Her back was completely red with blood. I think I could see her spine…

I then jammed my fingers into her back, causing her more unneeded pain. I grabbed a hold of her spine and then with all of my power, ripped it out. Her upper body came with it. Her bottom half twitched on the ground while I held the upper half upside down by her severed spine. Her arms dangled while she looked at me with her watery and bloodied eyes. It looked like she tried to say something but couldn't. Stop looking at me like I'm some kind of monster! I then swung her around over my head by her spine before smashing her head off a nearby rock, coating it in her blood. I spat on the ground then took to the air.

Flandre… Flandre… My head really hurts, Flandre… I was hearing the anguish cries of the others and now I can hear the cries of the reporter and that self-proclaimed immortal… it's going to make me lose it. Damn them… Stop acting like you are suffering more than Flandre! Please hold on a little longer, Flandre… Just a little longer… Please… If I don't save her before she causes too much damage… The Shrine Maiden might end up sealing her away… or worse…


	6. Chapter 6 Withering Flower

About that scene from Predator. I wasn't thinking of it but I bet you it was in the back of my mind somewhere when I wrote that scene last chapter.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respective owners.

* * *

><p>I hovered in the air for a good while as I tried to think, my hair being blown in my face continuously by the damn wind. My head really hurt. I really wish I had something for it. Some of Sakuya's tea would do the trick… No! Forget the tea. I need to find Flandre. Must find her… Must find her… Huh? I think I sense her near the Youkai Mountain. Perfect! She hadn't gone far. Now if only I can catch up to her… I'm still not sure exactly how I am going to be able to bring Flandre back under control without any help, but I'm just going to have to try whatever I can. I can do this. I must…!<p>

Wha! I was just about to get a move on, but I narrowly dodged a beam of energy that was fired at me from below. It was just like… Wait a minute… That isn't the witch. Who is that?

"Damn… I missed. Then again, I would have been really upset if you were hit by it so easily. Don't want you dying just yet." A woman said as she flew up to my level. She had green hair and held a parasol which she pointed at me and YIKES! I dodged to the side to evade another beam. What is this woman's problem? I made a run for it, but she gave chase while still firing her beams. "Why are you running? You seem to enjoy slaughtering others! What about me? Why don't you try and slaughter me?" She shouted at me. I can't answer any questions while dodging your attacks, stupid woman!

I landed somewhere in the forest below, with the strange woman landing a couple yards in front of me. Who is this woman? I don't remember seeing her before. She's looking at me as if I am a dish of Sakuya's finest. Gives me the creeps…

"Such a simple youkai…" The woman said. She looked cheerful for someone who just tried to blast me away for no good reason. "I wonder what that shrine maiden will do to you when she finds out what you have done." She chuckled a little. Annoying… "Guess we won't ever find out. Unless of course…" She then pointed her parasol at me again and grinned sadistically. "You manage to kill me, before I… Kill you!"

She fired another beam at me. This time it was larger than the last ones she fired. She must have just been messing around… Damn her! I don't know who she is, but I will not be looked down upon! I crossed my arms in front of me to block the beam. It smashed into me with great power, but I was able to hold my ground, but I won't be able to hold it for long. I'm already losing my footing! Her beams are smaller than that witch's, but they pack just as much power if not more. Err… My body is beginning to burn…!

"I got you pinned down so easily, Miss Youkai? Sad…!" I heard the woman shout over the sound of her beam. "Truly sad!" Her beam suddenly grew larger and stronger!

I screamed as I was blasted away by the woman's powerful beam, being sent flying across the forest, smashing through who knows how many trees. It felt like forever before I finally came to a stop when I crashed into a boulder. Ow… My entire body burns now… And my clothe… They won't last much longer if things keep going to way they are. Shit! Not only is this woman powerful, but she's fast also! No sooner after I had stood up, she appeared in front of me and tried to punch me. I caught her fist, but damn did it hurt. I tried to swipe her legs from under her with my leg, but she jumped then kicked me in the chest, sending me bouncing across the ground. I bounced back to my feet and blocked a drop kick from her, but she still managed to knock me back as I skidded across the ground. This bitch is tough!

"No broken bones yet? No ruptured organs yet? My, my… I think today is going to get even better." She said cheerfully.

She rushed me again and we started to trade punches and kicks. She only tried to hit me with one of her hands while she held that stupid parasol of hers in the other over her shoulder. She's mocking me… I landed a few hits on her, but she continued her assault regardless. She has great fortitude it seems. Damn it. This might take a while. I ducked to avoid one of her punches, but she immediately followed up with a round house kick, hitting me right in the arm. Gah! She cracked the bone! Her kick sent me into a nearby tree. I broke through it, sending it to the ground. It nearly fell down on me! I got up and picked the fallen tree up then threw it at the green haired woman. She fired one of her beams at me again, incinerating the tree I had just thrown. I took to the air to dodge the beam.

"Too slow!" She exclaimed. Wait, what?

She intercepted me then uppercutted me right in the gut. She hit so hard that blood spurted out of my mouth. Arg…! I can't endure hits like that. She grabbed me by the hair then slammed my face off of her knee, breaking my nose. She will pay for that! Damn it, my eyes are all watery now. She kneed me in the chest and stomach a few times before throwing me back towards the ground. Before I hit the ground, she raised her hand in the air and formed a green ball of spirit energy then threw it at me. It hit me just as I hit the ground, creating a large explosion of green flames. My body became numb from the burning pain.

"Done already? How dull…" I heard the woman say. Damn it. I'm so dizzy now… Hard to stand up… I struggled to my feet then saw the woman standing there looking all bored. Who the hell is she? "Oh! How rude of me. I haven't introduced myself. I was just too happy to find an opponent I can really connect with. At least I thought I did. My name is Yuuka Kazami." She told me with a smile. "Would you mind telling me your name, little youkai? I believe I have seen you before, standing in front of that gate of that mansion that little vampire had just blown up." It's Hong Meiling! Remember it well!

"Die… Elder Youkai of Flowers…" I said in rather dark tone. I don't want to kill her or anything, but I need to defend myself.

Even though my body hurt a lot, I was still able to move quite quickly. I sprinted towards the woman who called herself Yuuka then swung my fist at her. She dodged to the side then pointed her parasol at me and fired a beam. I jumped out of the way then landed a kick to her side. She yelped from the strong blow. She then fired a bunch of green danmaku at me, along with danmaku that looked like flowers. I went to dodge them, but my legs were suddenly ensnared by a bunch of vines. Where the hell did they come from?

I quickly pulled out a spell card. "Colorful Sign 'Colorful Light Chaotic Dance'." I said.

I sent out a heavy shower of colorful shards. Eh? My danmaku looks a tad different than usual. They were of much darker shades and they seemed to bleed their colors. Strange… All of my danmaku have been strange looking lately now that I think about it. Not that it matters at the moment. My danmaku crashed into her danmaku, sparing me from being hit. I ripped the vines off my legs then rushed for the woman. I landed a jab right to her face, breaking her nose. Pay back from before!

"Wah! Grrr… You little…!" She said angrily, though she held a smirk.

We traded blow after blow in a storm of punches and kicks. She had a strong fighting aura, but so did I! I'm not about to lose to this woman. I have failed enough. She took her parasol and tried to whack me with it but I caught it then countered by kicking her in the gut and causing her to lose her grip on the parasol. I turned her own parasol against her and stabbed her with it in the stomach, piercing her and nailing her to the tree behind her. She spat blood at me, hitting me in the eyes. Ahg! That stings! She then knocked me back by kicking me in the chest. Damn it. She refuses to admit defeat. She pulled the parasol out of her, freeing her from the tree. The hole in her stomach slowly healed. She has some amazing regenerative powers it seems… She held her parasol casually and looked at me cheerfully. That look looks creepy with all that blood on her face… Seriously, knock it off.

"My… You exceeded my expectations. I assume you won't be telling me your name. I would really like to know, but if you insist on not telling me, I will just need to wonder for the rest of my life. And as for yours…" She said. She then split into two. Eh? She can clone herself? "I will end it. Then end that vampire's." Like hell I will let you! "Hate me if you wish, but it must be done."

Both of them pointed their parasols at me then fired two beams. The beams were small, but carried a lot of power. More power than before. They tore the ground beneath them as they traveled towards their target. Me. I jumped in the air to avoid the beams only to meet face to face with one of the Yuukas. She tried kicking me but I blocked it. She engaged me in melee while the other one continued to fire beams at me one after another. Dodging those beams while fighting in close combat isn't easy. The Yuuka I was fighting formed a green energy ball then threw it at me. I blocked it with a dull blue energy ball of my own. The smoke caused by resulting explosion quickly faded and then I found myself between the two Yuukas.

"Game over." They both said with a dark grin.

They both fired powerful beams at me. This is going to really hurt! I can't evade them! I held out my hands to my side then caught the beams. Awesome! I really need to start having more confidence in myself before I expect anyone else to have any in me. Both the Yuukas looked surprised, as they should be. Though I say that, I'm struggling to keep their attacks from crushing me in between them. I started to form an energy ball in each of my hands. I poured all of the spirit energy into them that I could muster, making them grow larger and larger. They became half as big as the beams were wide. I then fired them, sending them down the middle of the beams.

"What?" The Yuukas said in shock.

The energy balls I fired ripped through the beams and hit both of the Yuukas. They cried out in pain as they were engulfed in a fiery explosion. That's what you get for double teaming me! Ow… My arms really hurt now. One of the Yuukas flew to the ground to catch her breath. I took the opportunity and made my move while she was busy coughing up smoke. I flew towards her then dropped my elbow down on her head, creating a cracking sound. She wobbled around a little as blood gushed from her nose and ears. After a couple seconds she collapsed to the ground then vanished into a pile of bloody flowers. Ah, damn! That one was the clone! I looked in the air to see the real Yuuka was still trying to recover.

"Damn it… Where is she getting all of her energy from…?" Yuuka said as she tried to catch her breath.

Not wanting to give her the chance to fully recover, I flew up towards her and tried to hit her with a flying kick, but I missed as she moved to the side. She retaliated by trying to stab me with her parasol, but it bent as it hit my chest.

"Eh?" Was all she could say as my spirit energy caused her parasol to dissolve.

Catching her in her surprised state, I delivered a powerful punch to her chest, punching a hole into it. She spurted blood out of her mouth then grabbed my arm. She tried to pull at it to get my fist out of her chest, but it didn't budge. She then looked up at me. It looked as if she was trying to hide the pain she was in, but I could easily see it. She stared into my eyes as I stared back at hers. She suddenly gasped slightly in surprise.

"Y-You're…?" She asked. She must have lost too much blood or something. I said nothing but make a low, sinister laugh.

A surge of my power went into my fist that was still embedded in her chest. Yuuka looked down at her chest to see a dull blue glow coming from the wound. It looked like she went to yell out something, but before she could, I unleashed the energy that was built up in my fist, causing her to explode into many bloody pieces. The entire front of my body was splashed with a coating of blood. Her remains rained down all around me as I stared into the horizon. I breathed in then let out a large sigh of relief. I was tired from the fight, but that all seemed to disappear as I felt my strength increase.

"More…" I said.

I flew off towards the horizon as I made my way towards… I don't know where I am going really… To where ever Flandre is that's for sure. Damn it. She's moving away from the mountain now. Where is she going? She must be so scared right now. I will need to intercept her. I won't let anyone get in my way. If anyone dares touch her, I will kill them…


	7. Chapter 7 Dying Buddha

Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respective owners.

* * *

><p>I quickly made my way towards Flandre, but I suddenly stopped when a horrible pain swelled up in my head. I've never had such a bad migraine before. What's going on? I grabbed a hold of my head then started to scream and thrash around in the air. If only everyone else would stop screaming. It is like they are right in my ear. I can't help any of you if you don't just shut the hell up! This pain is unbearable! I say that, but the muscles in my body began to tighten up as I felt my power being poured into them, making me stronger. At least I think it's my power. Feels different. Feels good… That doesn't matter anyways. I need to get to Flandre. I need to get to her now!<p>

After I finally calmed down I continued on my way to find Flandre. Speaking of Flandre… I see her! I've finally caught up to her! Flandre! I stopped once she saw me. Oh my… Flandre… Her power is completely out of control. Her skin is cracking with a red, chaotic haze emitting from the cracks. Sparks crackled around her as she hugged herself, desperately trying to keep her power from getting loose. She's been trying to stay away from anyone one this entire time. She knows better than to hurt people and she's trying her damn hardest not to. She's such a good girl, but she needs my help!

"S-Stay… a-away…" Flandre struggled to say. Her voice was distorted. Warped… Don't speak, Flandre. Hong is here to help you! "Your… not… H-Hong…" What? Don't be silly, Flandre. Of course I am. I want to go and hug her, but all I did was grin at her. "GET AWAY!" She screamed and when she did, she unleashed a destructive red shockwave. I quickly held up my hands in front of me to block it. The blast hit me hard. It hurt… really, really badly. Smoke rose from my body as I lowered my arms, still holding a dark grin. "P-Please… Just leave me alone…" She said to me. She's crying… Please don't cry, little Flandre. It's okay now.

I slowly hovered towards Flandre. She looked scared to death. There's no need to be scared Flandre. Everything is alright now. I'm here. I will protect you! Before I could get close enough to hold her, a large shadow was suddenly cast over us. We both looked up above us to see a… Ship? A big, wooden ship hovering above us in the air… Where the hell did that come from? I turned to face Flandre once again then rushed for her, but I stopped when a pink cloud was suddenly in between us. It formed into a face of an old man with a beard. It slowly shook its head from side to side. How weird… Ah! I don't care what it is! Get out of my way!

"Think again if you think I will let you touch this child with your blood stained hands." I heard a voice of a woman.

I looked up in the air to see five girls. One had grey hair and the ears and tail of a mouse. Another had blond hair and held some kind of spear. A weird looking pagoda was tied to her side. Another had black hair and wore clothes that looked like what a sailor would wear. Another had long, light purple hair and had some kind of hood on her head. The last one had long hair that seemed to fade to purple at the top. Power radiated from her…

"I think it is safe to say that this youkai was the one who killed those other youkai." The sailor girl said. Who is she talking about?

"Indeed, Murasa." The brown hair lady said. She looked at me with disgust. What the hell is her problem? She floated towards Flandre then spoke. "My name is Byakuren Hijiri and I am here to help you." Like hell you are! You're here to seal her away aren't you?

"No! Stay away!" Flandre cried out then quickly flew away. No! Flandre! Grrr… These damn people… Getting in my way to save Flandre…

"No! Wait, little one!" The woman… Byakuren I think it was, shouted. She clicked her teeth. "Darn. She needs our help, badly."

"Then go help her, Lady Byakuren. We'll deal with this… thing…" The blond hair girl said as she looked at me with an intense stare. What the hell is these peoples' problem?

"No. I cannot allow you all to fight this evil youkai by yourselves. Not after seeing what she has done to those other youkai…" Byakuren said. Who you calling evil?

"You have no choice, Lady Byakuren. That girl is getting away. She needs help to get that insane power of hers under control. She might end up hurting herself and many others at this rate." The girl in the nun outfit said.

"But Ichirin-"

"She's right! Get going quickly!" The mouse girl said. "We'll hold her here until you get back."

"Or we'll beat the snot out of her and help you help that girl." The sailor girl, Murasa said as a cocky smirk appeared on her face.

Byakuren sighed. "Fine. Keep her here. Do nothing else but protect one another. You understand me?" She asked.

"Yes, ma'am!" The other four girls exclaimed while the cloud thing saluted her.

Byakuren nodded then quickly chased after Flandre. Stupid woman! I won't let you anywhere near Flandre! Though I say that, I started to chuckle to myself as the others prepared for a fight. It is kind of funny. They think they can keep me away from Flandre? Don't they know who the hell I am?

"Eh heh… Ah ha! AHHAHAHAHA!" I burst out into a laugh. I couldn't stop for some reason. Even at times like this, it's good to laugh. Helps relieve stress. The annoying girls simply looked at me strangely.

"I'll give you something to laugh about!" Murasa shouted.

She suddenly pulled out a huge anchor. Where did she get that? She flew towards me with her weapon at the ready. I can't let myself be hit by something like that! I'm sure it would hurt like hell! Once the sailor girl got into range, she swung the anchor with all of her strength while I just floated in the air, still laughing. She struck me right in the forehead with it. The amazing part is I didn't budge one bit. It still hurt though.

"Eh? But how? I hit her with everything I had!" Murasa exclaimed. She looks very shocked and disappointed. I stopped laughing and just looked at her while wearing a dark smile. The anchor had cracked where it had hit me. I grabbed a hold of it then tore it out of her hands. "Hey! Damn-" Before she could finish her sentence, I tossed her own weapon at her. I hit her and sent her flying into that weird ship that hovered above us.

"Murasa!" The other girls shouted.

"Nazrin, stay close to me." The blond girl said to the mouse girl.

"Yes, Miss Shou." The mouse girl said.

The blond girl, Shou, flew towards me with Nazrin right behind her. If these idiots are so determined to get in my way, then I have no choice but to defeat them. They both pulled out a spell card. I'm ready!

"Jeweled Pagoda "Radiant Treasure Gun"!" Shou shouted.

"Jeweled Pagoda "Greatest Treasure" Nazrin shouted.

A stream of red danmaku fired from the blond hair girl while a stream of blue danmaku fired from the grey hair one. I must say, their spell cards put together like that makes it look really beautiful. But enough admiring their spell cards, it's time to show them mine! I went to pull out one of my own spell cards, but I was suddenly grabbed by a giant pink hand made of clouds!

"Good work, Unzan." The woman, Ichirin, said. Damn it! You think this cloud thing will stop me?

My grin grew larger as I felt more power swell up within me. With a burst of power, I broke out of the pink cloud's grip.

"Unzan!" Ichirin shouted.

I held my hand in the air while the streams of danmaku made their way towards me. They suddenly started to slow their approach as they got closer. They suddenly stopped for a moment then began to be pulled into my hand. All of their danmaku started to condense into a single, purple danmaku in the palm of my hand.

"How is she doing that?" Nazrin exclaimed.

"Prepare yourself!" Shou shouted.

"Here! You can have them back!" I yelled.

I took the purple ball of energy then thrusted it in front of me, sending out several streams of purple danmaku. Shou and Nazrin made haste and started to dodge them, but my danmaku moved too fast. They should have chosen their opponent more carefully. They did a good job at dodging my danmaku, but their speed soon overtook them. Each of them took many hits and were knocked out of the sky.

"Iron Fist "An Unarguable Youkai Punch"!" I heard Ichirin call out.

I looked to my side to see a giant pink fist coming towards me. That pink cloud thing is persistent…. I casually held out my hand and easily stopped it in its tracks. It burst into a formless cloud that quickly surrounded me. Is it trying to crush me now? I took the knife that was tied to my sash then held it up into the air. It glowed an ominous dark blue. Where did I get this thing from anyways? Suddenly, the cloud began to be sucked into the strange knife. It desperately tried to escape, but it was soon devoured.

"Un… Unzan…?" Ichirin said. She looked confused. "What did she just do…?" I kinda would like to know as well.

I tied the knife back to my sash. My fighting aura then began to envelope me. It was a dark, faded blue. Much different from my usual radiant light blue. I wonder why the change?

"What… are you…?" Ichirin asked as a sweat drop ran down her face. I merely smirked at her. I'm Hong Meiling! Gate Keeper of the Scarlet Devil Mansion! "Unzan! Unzan, where are you? Come to my side!" She called out, but no one answered her. She named that cloud thing?

"Search Sign "Gold Detector"!" Nazrin called out.

"Light Sign "Aura of Justice"!" Shou called out.

"Damn, bitch!" Murasa screamed as she reappeared. Go to hell! "Ghost "Dipper Creeping Close"!"

All three fired danmaku of all kinds at me. They must be really desperate to defeat me. Strange… I'm not worried one bit. I made no attempt to dodge the horde of danmaku instead taking the full blunt of their attacks. I was engulfed in a large explosion as the danmaku hit their mark. I could hear those idiots shouting out with joy, but their joyful shouting ended once the smoke was blown away by the wind. Did they really think I'd go down so easily? They all looked worried now. Just as they should be.

"Damn it!" Nazrin exclaimed. "That was a direct hit!"

"This youkai is more powerful than we originally thought." Shou said nervously.

"Yuh think?" Murasa said.

"But where is she getting all of that power?" Nazrin asked.

"Where indeed…" Ichirin said worriedly.

I held up my hand above my head. "My turn…" I said. I then snapped my fingers, letting out a powerful air burst that rippled through the air. The four girls didn't have the chance to react and thus were hit hard, but they managed to quickly recover with a couple of then spitting up blood.

"Damn it… You guys alright?" Murasa asked the others.

"We… We're live…" Nazrin said as she wiped some blood from her mouth.

"Not for long." I said when I appeared in front of the mouse girl, surprising her. "Attack Sign "Roc Fist"!" I shouted then took aim for Nazrin with my deathly flame covered fist. My powerful strike connected right with her head, sending out a splatter of blood, bone shards and other organic matter. Her headless body fell to the ground below.

"NAZRIN!" The other girls screamed.

"You! You damn monster!" Shou yelled. She looked like she was swelling with rage. Looks like she's a sore loser.

"You'll pay for that!" Murasa shouted then charged for me while wielding her anchor. Shou followed right behind her with her spear shacking in her hand.

"No! We can't win like this! She's too powerful!" Ichirin called out to her comrades, but it looks like her words fell on deaf ears because they continued to charge for me. She's right though. They can't win against me!

Once Shou and Murasa got close, they started to swing their respective weapons at me with great determination. I easily dodged their anger induced swings, laughing at them every time they missed and causing them more grief. Their swings were already wild from the get go. Now they have absolutely no focus in their swings. Are they that upset that I beat one of their comrades? I danced around them while I continued my somewhat creepy laughter.

"Damn you!" Murasa yelled out in frustration. I ducked when she swung her massive anchor, causing her to accidently hit her friend in the side of the head. "Shou! I'm so sorr-" I had taken the opportunity to stab her in the chest with that strange knife I've been carrying. She looked down at the knife with a terrified expression. "No… NOOOOOO!" She shrieked as she was suddenly sucked into the blade. What the? What kind of weapon is this?

"Murasa! Murasa!" Ichirin shouted. "What is that thing…?" She looked like a nervous wreck. Well two down and two to go! "Shou! Get away from her! Run away!"

"There is no escape." I said as I turned to face Shou who was just recovering from the hit she took a second ago. My voice seemed to have an eerie echo to it. Odd…

"No… You brought tears to Byakuren's eyes. Now pay for what you have done!" Shou shouted at me then continued her relentlessly attacks with her spear.

"No! We need Byakuren's help to stop her! Please, Shou!" Ichirin cried out, but quickly realized her words weren't getting to her friend.

Shou tried desperately to pierce me with her spear, but none of her strikes landed. Maybe if she would calm down for just a second and focus she might land a hit on me. Maybe… It looks like she as a lot of determination. Just like me… She thrusted her spear at my heart but I smacked it out of the way then jabbed her in the face. I pummeled her several times with quick punches before suddenly being hit in the back by an energy attack. I kicked Shou in the stomach to knock her back then turned around to see Ichirin creating another blue sphere of spirit energy. I could see her veins popping out in her head as she poured all that she could into that one sphere.

"I won't let you take any more lives!" Ichirin yelled then threw the ball of energy at me. I merely smirked then formed my own energy ball. I threw it, sending it smashing through her attack. "What?" Is all she could say before being struck in the chest by my attack, knocking her out of the air and to the ground below.

"DIIIEEE!" Shou screamed.

She went to stab me in the back with her spear, but I quickly turned around with a round house kick. I hit her so hard that I severed her at the waist. Her eyes went dim as she spat up blood. I formed an energy ball in my hand then tossed it at her chest, incinerating her top half in an explosion. I watched as her bottom half fell into the sorest somewhere.

I slowly floated back to the ground. I looked around the area. What am I looking for? Surely they all have been defeated. Oh! I found that nun looking girl. Looks like she's still able to move. She struggled to stand up as she clenched her chest. Looks like my attack burnt her pretty badly. Sorry about that, but you all got in my way. I can't hold back for your sake.

"Byakuren… We need… Byakuren…" She struggled to say. You need to accept defeat so I can be on my way. I looked down at my feet to spot that spear that one girl was using. I bent down to pick it up. There was a speck of blood on it. "Shou… Not you too…" She said as her eyes began to water. She stood her ground and stared at me with hate, but suddenly turned around then took off into the air.

Well that's that. I'll probably end up fighting her again when I find that other woman considering how stubborn these people are, but oh well… I grinned at the fleeing youkai then took the spear in my hand then threw it. It traveled in the air with intense speed before piercing the girl right in the back and sending her back to the ground. I slowly made my way towards her as she yanked the spear out of her back. She coughed a little then turned to face me. She looked at me with a terrified expression when I picked up the spear.

"Curse you, you monster!" She cried out then blasted me with a few danmaku, but they all bounced harmlessly off of me. She's still trying to put up a fight? She's just being stupid now. She went to get up on her feet to run away, but I tripped her. I kicked her over onto her back. I looked down at her as she stared back up at me with her watery, hate filled eyes. "What are you going to do?" She asked.

I grinned at her while holding the spear right above her. I jammed it into her chest, causing her to yelp. I pulled it out then stabbed her once again in a different spot of her chest, causing her to yelp in pain some more. I started to continuously stab her with the spear over and over again. She seemed to try to tell me top stop, but she couldn't get her words out in between her constant yelps of pain. After a long session of stabbing her to death, I finally stopped. She was still alive, but she breathed slowly and weakly. Her chest is covered in blood too… I took the spear then planted it into the ground with the blade sticking up. I stepped on the dying youkai's chest then reached for her head. I grabbed a hold of it then started to jerk it around, creating sick cracking and tearing noises. I then tore her head off of her shoulders then stood up straight. I looked into her eyes as the light in them slowly vanished. I took the head then jammed it on the spear with the blade piercing out of the top of her skull. Blood dripped down the long pole before soaking the ground. I'm… feeling sick for some reason…

I looked up into the sky at the ship that still floated there. I held my hands together then started to pour my power into them. I slowly pulled them apart, creating a pale blue ball of dense energy. Once it was finished, I tossed the ball into the air at the boat. Once my attack hit, the boat was engulfed in a giant explosion. I could only laugh as I watched a downpour of burning debris.

I shouldn't be laughing at a time like this. I know somewhere Flandre is crying and I must be the one to wipe away those tears. I let her slip through my fingers because of those bastards. I won't let that happen a second time…! I was just about to get a move on when suddenly that horrible pain in my head resurfaced along with everyone else's screaming. I grabbed a hold of my pained head. Why is this happening at a time like this? This hurts so badly. And this strange power… I can feel it crawling beneath my skin. It's making me feel sick. I can't take this for much longer! Stop it! Stop it!

"STOP IIITTT!"


	8. Chapter 8 Pure Destruction

Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respective owners.

* * *

><p>"WAAAHHH!" I let out a painful howl.<p>

I feel like there is something inside me trying to tear itself free. What could it be? I need to try and ignore it and concentrate on getting to Flandre, but can I…? After this strange power calmed down somewhat, I hastily took off into the air, leaving a trail of my chaotic aura behind me. I heard rumbling in the distance. Suddenly, a powerful burst of air smashed into me but without causing me to flinch. I can sense Flandre's power. Is she fighting? Who's attacking my little Flandre? Oh no! She's near that human village! Innocent people might get hurt. I must get to her quickly and kill whoever is attacking her.

It didn't take me long to get to Flandre with my amazing speed. As I suspected, that strange colored haired woman from before is attacking her. Byakuren if I remember right. I hate fighting anyone out of uncontrolled emotion, but this damn woman is making it awfully hard for me not to! She's causing Flandre more pain and suffering! How can I not hate such a person?

Flandre swung her Lavatein in front of her, letting loose a torrent of fiery destruction. Byakuren quickly jumped to dodge the attack, but was caught by a blue, circular danmaku to the chest that Flandre had quickly shot. She landed back on the ground holding her injured chest. She panted heavily from exhaustion.

"Please, little one! I can help you! Let me help you!" Byakuren shouted.

"Just stay away from me! Leave me alone!" Flandre cried out. Tears of blood were running down her face as Lavatein shook in her hand. That damn woman is terrifying her!

I landed hard on the ground, causing the ground to shake a little and gaining their attention. Byakuren's exhausted expression turned pale when she saw me.

"No… They couldn't have been…" She said in a shaky voice.

"Gone… All gone…" I said. It looked like she was trying to suppress the anger she felt from my words. She seems to be much more capable of controlling her emotions, unlike those other fools.

"You truly are more of a monster than a youkai." Byakuren said as she stared at me intensely and prepared to fight. She turned and faced Flandre who was holding onto herself, desperately trying to keep her power in check. "I think it is safe to say that you are the one who has caused this child so much grief. Are you proud of what you have done? Proud of all those you have slaughtered so far?" What the hell is she talking about? Me cause her grief? HA! Like hell I'd ever do such a thing! "I can only pray that you didn't cause my followers… my friends as much pain as you have caused this girl." She said then turned back to face me, her expression dark.

"What on earth is going on here?" A woman called out, causing us to turn and face the source of the voice. She had long silver hair with blue highlights and wore a very strange hat with a red ribbon on it. Oh! It's Keine! I've met her before in the Human Village. She's really nice, even if she can be a little scary when angered. "If you are going to fight then do it away from the village! You are causing a lot of problems for the villagers and me!" Yup. She's angry. I didn't notice before, but there was a second girl next to her. I felt my muscles tense up as I clenched my teeth. It was…

"Hey, China girl!" Marisa waved to me. My name is Hong! "And the little sister! What you two doing out here, ze?" This damn girl… She's the reason why Lady Remilia is always upset with me. Why Miss Patchouli never has faith in me. Why Sakuya always scolded me. But not anymore! Tonight! She dies!

"You know this monster?" Byakuren exclaimed.

"Monster, ze? You mean China? Of course I do and she's far from being a monster. What made you think she was?" Marisa asked. "More importantly… What's wrong Flandre?" She asked with a worried expression.

Flandre was on her knees, still holding on to herself. She looked up at Marisa with pleading eyes. "M-Marisa… Please… Help me…" She struggled to say. Why are you asking for HER help? She can't help you! I won't let her!

"I'm not sure what is going on, but don't you worry, Flandre. I'm here to help yuh." Marisa said while giving Flandre a thumbs up.

"Marisa…" I said, getting her attention. "Marisa… Marisa." I said repeatedly while holding out my hands out to her as if I was going to hug her. Like hell I would.

"Eh… China girl. You okay?" Marisa asked me

"Marisa…" I said sweetly as I reached out for her.

"NO!" Flandre screamed. "I won't let you take Marisa away from me too!"

I quickly turned to face Flandre. Before I knew it she had gotten to her feet and raced towards me with her demonic speed, slashing me across the chest. She followed up with another slash, hitting me across the face this time. Flandre? Why are you attacking me? No. This is fine. Exhaust yourself on me. Attack me with everything you got! Don't worry about me! I can handle it! Flandre continued her merciless slashing as I tried to dodge them the best I could. That power of hers is leaking out horribly… It's suffocating me…!

"Little Flandre! What are you doing, ze?" Marisa yelled out in surprise.

"We have to take this opportunity. We have to seal that girl's dangerous power and seal that monster away." Byakuren said.

"Flandre is no monster, ze!" Marisa yelled.

"I wasn't referring to the vampire!" Byakuren yelled back.

"Whatever we do we need to do it now! The village is in danger!" Keine shouted. "Marisa, please go get the Shrine Maiden." She said. No! She'll seal Flandre away! I will never let that happen!

"Hell naw!" Marisa said. "I'm going to help Flandre. Only I can, ze!" What did she say?

"We don't have time! Assist me, Marisa!" Byakuren exclaimed.

"Roger, da ze!" Marisa replied.

"Damn it! Where's Mokou at a time like this?" Keine said.

Flandre let out a vampiric scream that shook the ground beneath us. Powerful gusts of wind emitted from her as the ground began to crack under her feet. Her skin cracked more and more as her power forced itself out. I need to get her to calm down or… I don't want to imagine what could happen. She may be a vampire, but her body can only hold in so much power.

Moving faster than I could follow, she swung her insanely long nails at me, nearly hitting me before I had ducked. I swung my fist up into her jaw, but only barely causing her to flinch. She retaliated with a kick which I caught. Her destructive aura is burning my skin! I started to swing her around in circles then threw her head first at Byakuren.

"I got you!" Byakuren exclaimed. Byakuren went to catch her, but Flandre opened her mouth then fired a blast of red energy that struck her in her already injured chest. "Gah!" She cried out in pain as she was knocked backwards. Flandre landed on her feet and skidded a few feet.

"Flandre!" Marisa called out, gaining Flandre's attention. "That's right, ze. Keep your eyes on me." She said with a cocky smirk as she pulled out a spell card. "Let's play Flandre. Just you and me!" Wrong!

I raced towards Flandre then punched her in the side of the head, hitting her so hard that she hit the ground and bounced off of it then rolled a few feet.

"Hong! What do you think you are doing?" Keine yelled. I'm saving Flandre! Now buzz off!

"Damn, China! Remember that still is Flandre." Marisa said.

"Good Omen "Nirvana's Cloudy Way in Purple"!" Byakuren called out.

Even being badly injured as she is, she's still trying to attack my Flandre? Wait… Those are aimed at me! She had fired a storm of purple danmaku at me. They won't stop me! I quickly pulled out a spell card of my own.

"Illusion Sign "Flower Imaginary Dream Vine"!" I called out in a distorted voice.

My black danmaku collided with hers, nullifying each other's attack. Amiss the chaos, Flandre had recovered and attacked me with a punch that I easily blocked. I kicked her in the chest in return. Byakuren roared as she jumped in the air while forming a purple sphere of energy in her hands above her head. Once she was finished she chucked it at me and Flandre, but Flandre quickly formed an energy attack of her own and threw it at the incoming attack, detonating both in the air. She then turned back to face me then went to attack.

"MASTEEERRR SPAAARRRK!" I heard Marisa shout.

Flandre and I jumped back away from each other to avoid the large, colorful beam that was fired between us. Byakuren had made her move and landed a kick to my side. Guh! She's a hard hitter! Almost as strong and Flandre is right now. I whipped around with my own kick, hitting her in the side as well. She grunted from the hit but took the impact. I went to punch her but she spat blood in my face, blinding me for a moment. Damn, bitch! I hate when people do that! It's disgusting!

"Great Magic "Devil's Recitation"!" Byakuren declared. Wait! A spell card at this close range?

Byakuren hit my square in the chest with her attack. My body went numb and my vision went from red to black. Am I… dead? No… I'm not dead… I'm still standing. Her attack didn't even cause me to move! What is this black flame that's surrounding me? The black flame that had quickly appeared disappeared just as quickly.

"Impossible…" Byakuren said as she looked at me, petrified. Her face was completely pale now. I simply stared into her eyes with my own while holding a dark smirk. "Gaaah!" Byakuren cried out when she was suddenly hit by a wave of fire.

Yikes! I quickly dodged another wave of fire Flandre had thrown at me with that wand of hers. She jumped in the air then tried to slam me with it, but I blocked it with both of my arms. We were both engulfed in a fiery inferno when her wand connected with me. I could hear the other girls cry out as they were hit by the resulting shockwave. Flandre started to swing Lavatein wildly at me, with me blocking and dodging each swing while flames danced around us.

"Light Blast "Shoot the Moon"!" Marisa called out. Damn her!

Flandre and I were both bombarded by star shaped danmaku and red rays of light. We both scattered, with Byakuren intercepting Flandre. They both began to fight in melee combat while I ignored them and went right for the source of those stars and rays. I ripped right through her danmaku then slammed into Marisa's chest, causing her to cry out in pain and knocking her out of the sky. She hit the ground hard and held onto her pained chest. I think I broke something of hers. At least I hope I did.

"Cha… China… You hit the wrong person dontcha think?" Marisa asked me as she gasped for air. No. I hit the right person, which is a first all day.

"Stay… Away…" I said.

"Eh…" Marisa said as she stared at me, confused.

Keine ran to Marisa then helped her to her feet. She then stared at me angrily. "I don't know what is going on, but we need to stop this horseplay and get that child under control. You hear me, Hong? Settle whatever personal problems you have with the monk and Marisa later." She said.

Damn it, Keine! Please, just stay out of my way! I need to redeem myself by killing Marisa! I rushed Keine, catching her off guard. I grabbed her by the neck then lift her off the ground, my grip tightening more and more as she struggled to free herself.

"China! What the hell, girl?" Marisa shouted then tried to break my grip on Keine. I back handed her across the face, sending her right back to the ground.

I delivered a strong blow to Keine's stomach, knocking the wind out of her and causing her to spit blood. I tossed her into the air then went to blast her with an energy attack, but was suddenly hit in the back by someone else's energy attack. I turned around to see Byakuren standing there, completely exhausted from her battle with Flandre. See? I told you that you can't help her. You can't handle what Flandre can throw at you like I can. I started to walk towards the fatigued monk, but quickly turned around when I caught glimpse of a light from the corner of my eye. An energy ball was ready in my hand.

"MASTEEERRR SPAAARRRK!" Marisa yelled. As expected.

I threw the energy ball right at the incoming destructive beam of energy. My attack tore right down the middle of Marisa's attack. I could see her panic before the ball struck her, engulfing her in an explosion. I turned back around to face Byakuren who was still trying to catch her breath.

"Darn you. How are you so powerful?" She asked me as she stared at me intensely. I train a lot. I'm always striving to better myself. Everyone should.

Flandre appeared while Byakuren and I continued to stare each other down. Her beautiful clothe were torn in many places. She was slightly chuckling to herself in a somewhat creepy manner. That power of hers is breaking her down… I need to stop it!

Flandre was the first to make a move, jumping right for me with her nails extended. Chaotic energy ran down her arms and down her nails. Byakuren followed right behind her. Flandre swiped at me then back at Byakuren while I dodged then tried to swipe Byakuren legs from under her. Byakuren was able to dodge both of our attacks by ducking and jumping at the same time. She kicked us both in the chest before landing on the ground then jumping back to her feet. I fired a continues barrage of danmaku at both of them, with them both dodging and taking only a few hits. Flandre formed Lavatein in her hand then jammed it in the ground, causing the ground beneath us to explode. Byakuren and I were sent into the air. We quickly started to punch and kick one another before Flandre took to the air and joined the fight. Fighting two people like this is really difficult, but I will prevail!

Byakuren's right arm started to glow blue. She then punched Flandre hard in the head, sending her crashing into the ground below. You'll pay for that! I went to retaliate against her for Flandre, but she managed to kick my right in the crotch. Damn bitch! I'm not a male but that still hurts a lot. She then grabbed me by the head then flew me into the ground at max speed, smashing my face into it. I quickly recovered then formed an energy ball in my hand, smashing it into her chest and sending her back several feet. Flandre got back up on to her wobbly legs, as did Byakuren.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" I heard Keine scream. All three of us looked up into the air to see her floating above us. She held two spell cards in each hand. Hey! Using two spell cards at once is against the rules isn't it? "Pseudo-History "The Legend of Gensokyo"!" She called out with one of the spell cards burning up. "Future "Gods' Realm"!" She called out again with the other card burning up as well. Keine disappeared behind a mountain of blue and red lasers as well as an endless sea of red danmaku. Dodging all of that is impossible!

I saw Flandre pull out a spell card with her shaking hand. "Secret Barrage "And Then Will There Be None?"!" She called out in a booming voice.

The ground beneath her tore apart as larger than normal danmaku formed around her and fired into Keine's horde of danmaku. The sky lit up in a furry of flames and light. I covered my face to spare it from the wild winds. Neither of them would let up their attacks. Their spell cards should have ended by now!

I spotted Byakuren who was trying to fight against all of the wind. I decided to take this chance and deliver a final blow. I rushed for her as fast as I could with my fist ready, but she was quick to spot me. She summoned what power she had left and caught my punch. She countered by kneeing me in the stomach, but cried out in pain when she did. I heard something break. She punched me in the face, but instead of hurting me she broke her fist. She backed up while holding her injured hand. I laughed at her. She's completely spent. She stared at me hatefully while she panted heavily.

"Go ahead and kill me. Kill me like you killed everyone else!" She shouted at me. She's pissed. Another sore loser I guess.

"Gladly." I said coldly as I held out my hand toward her. A ball of pale blue energy formed in my hand. And another one loses to me! Marisa won't stand a chance! I was just about to unleash my attack when I was suddenly kicked in the back of the head, sending me right to the ground face first.

"Now for the little sister, da ze." Marisa said then looked up at Flandre who had just exhausted her spell card, just as Keine exhausted hers. She pulled out a spell card. "Loving Heart "Double Spark"!" She called out.

She thrusted her hands in front of her, sending out a larger beam than before as well as star shaped danmaku of rainbow colors. Flandre turned around, but it was too late for her to try and dodge. She was hit by the powerful beam. After Marisa's spell card ended, Flandre fell to the ground, unmoving. Oh no! Flandre! She's hurt!

"Phew…" Marisa said as she wiped sweat from her forehead. I stood back up on my feet while rubbing the back of my head. "Now, China… Mind telling me just what the hell is up with you, ze?" She asked me.

"My…" I said.

"Hmm? What is it China? Please tell me." Marisa insisted.

"My name… Is… HONG!" I screamed as I quickly turned around then punched Marisa across the face, sending her twirling in the air and to the ground. She spat up blood as she struggled to get back up on her feet. "HONG! H. O. N. G! HONG! NOW STOP CALLING ME CHINA!" I continued to scream at the top of my lungs. She looked at me in shock, trembling from my last punch. I reached for her then rapped my hands around her neck. I lifted her off the ground then started to squeeze the life out of her. "You! Because of you Lady Remilia is always yelling at me because of your intrusions! Because of you Patchouli is always disgusted with me because you insist on stealing her books day after day! Because of you… Because of you Sakuya is always needing to stick up for me because I'm always too damn weak to keep you out of the mansion!" I yelled as I squeezed her neck harder and harder, causing her to choke.

"Calm… Down…" I struggled to say. My grip started to weaken, allowing Marisa to break herself free. She fell to the ground and began to gasp for air. "Stay… Calm…" Who am I saying to stay calm? I need to kill Marisa right now! "No… Not… Her…" Damn it! What am I saying? I grabbed a hold of my aching head then started to thrash around. No… Not this headache again… Not now! Please not now! Marisa and Byakuren looked at me with frightened and confused expressions. Keine landed nearby then ran towards me. She looked really tired.

"Hong! Hong, what's wrong?" Keine said while trying to catch her breath. She helped keep me from falling to my knees as this unbearable pain got worse and worse. "Hong, answer me! Please answer! We can help you!" She tried to keep me from thrashing around the best she could. I finally stopped thrashing around after a few moments. "There… There we go…" Keine cooed as she brushed my hair back out of my face. "Now, let's go. You need to rest and-"

I cut Keine off when I placed my hand on her chest then fired a blast of energy, burning a large hole right into her chest. She staggered backwards a little then looked down at the hole in her chest. Blood dripped around the edges of the hole. She fell to her knees then stared at me. The light in her eyes began to fade. The moment the light had completely left her eyes, she fell forward, now devoid of life. The blood from the hole in her chest soaked the ground all around her.

Marisa looked at me with shock and confusion. "W-W-Why? China? Wha…?" She tried to speak, but she was apparently too flabbergasted to.

"Damn you… Damn you…" Byakuren said as she clenched her teeth, seemingly trying to contain her rage. I turned around to face the angry monk, looking at her with a sadistic smile. She pulled out a spell card. "Superhuman "Byak- GAAHH!" I silenced her declaration by throwing an energy ball at her, striking the arm that held the spell card and blowing it clean off. She groaned in pain as she held where her arm was once attached to her shoulder.

"China! Stop this! This kind of violence is pointless! You of all people know that!" Marisa shouted.

I ignored her words and charged for Byakuren. I punched her in the gut then started to punch her across the face over and over again, knocking out teeth in the process. She tried to block with her other hand, but I grabbed a hold of it then tore it right out of its socket, leaving her screaming in pain and armless. I tossed the arm to the side then punched my fist into her chest. I used my other hand and viciously ripped open her rib cage, exposing the organs inside and causing her to vomit blood. I pulled out a spell card then jammed it in between her lungs before forcing her rib cage closed, snapping some of the ribs. I turned away from her then started to walk away.

"Flower Sign "Gorgeous Sweet Flower"." I said softly.

Byakuren screamed horribly as her body expanded to gruesome size before finally exploding in a shower of blood, guts and yellow danmaku that bloomed out into a shape of a flower.

Marisa held her head down low as she stood up. She lifted her head to face me. She looked angry. And are those… tears I see? Is she crying? Did I, Hong Meiling, make Marisa Kirisame cry? Ahahaha! I can't believe this! I actually made her cry! I'm not sure what I did, but who cares? I made Marisa cry! That's for making me look like a fool all this time!

"Who… Who are you?" Marisa asked me as she tried to hold back those tears. Wait… What did she just ask me? "Who are you? China… China would NEVER do something like this. EVER!" She shouted. What the hell… I'm mean for once and suddenly you think I'm some totally different person? Go to hell! "What have you done with her? My China… Where is she?" She stubbornly asked. There is no CHINA here at all. Never was!

"Stay… Away from me… Marisa…" I said then turned around and started walking.

"Don't you just walk away from me!" Marisa exclaimed then grabbed me by the shoulder and forced me to turn around. "ANSWER ME!" She screamed in my face. Get your face away from mine! I quickly turned my face away from hers, avoiding her eyes. She took a few steps back. "Give her back… Or I'll make you." Marisa said as she stood her ground, staring at me intensely. Her hands were shaking at her sides. I continued to avoid her gaze.

Suddenly, a horrifying feeling overcame me. Marisa too it seemed. We both looked up in the sky to see Flandre hovering in the air.

"For all that is good in the world… da… ze…" Marisa said as she looked upon Flandre.

What we saw smashed our hearts to pieces. Flandre's clothes were gone save for her ravaged skirt. That destructive power of different colors swirled around her, tearing at the fabric of space. The power also glowed underneath her skin, exposing her skeleton. She twitched and fidgeted as sparks ran across her body. Blood poured from her glowing red eyes that seemed to burn. The swirling vortexes that dangled from her iron wings seem to bleed their color… Her power has completely consumed her. I was… too late…

I want to cry, but Remilia is crying enough for the both of us right now. For all of us…


	9. Chapter 9 Fading Light

Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respective owners.

* * *

><p>I could only stare at Flandre as she stared back at us with her burning red eyes. My heart ached. I swore to Lady Remilia that I would protect her little sister at all costs whenever she wasn't there to protect her herself. I couldn't even do that… Such a simple task, yet… I failed to do it still… No… I can't think like that. Flandre is still in front of me. I can still bring her back… Somehow…<p>

"Flandre!" Marisa cried out. "Snap out of it girl! Come on! Don't let your power control you like that!" Her desperate pleas fell on deaf ears.

Flandre was quick to make the first move. She let out a horribly distorted shriek, sending out a ripping wave of destruction. The wave gave us no room to dodge, forcing me and Marisa to take the hit. We both crossed our arms in front of our faces then yelped in pain when the wave ripped through us, nearly tearing our skin off.

"Ow ow ow ow…." Marisa said repeatedly as smoke rose from her.

Flandre gave us no time to recover and began to throw volleys of danmaku. Me and Marisa scattered then began to evade Flandre's relentless attack. The ground shook with every energy ball that struck it. They shook the ground hard enough to wake all of Gensokyo up…

"Damn it, ze. Knocking sense into two people is going to be hard…" Marisa said then pulled out a spell card. She's not the one to talk. "Love Sign "Non-Directional Laser"!"

Marisa held her hands close together as five blue spheres formed in a circle in front of her. She thrusted her hands forward, unleashing five blue beams of energy from the spheres. Flandre did nothing but continue to throw ball after ball of energy as the blue beams made their way across the sky towards her. The beams hit Flandre, but did nothing but break apart against her as she continued to pepper the land with explosions.

"Ah, drat…" Marisa said as she snapped her fingers. I was kinda hoping that would have done something too to be honest… Actually it did do something. "Oh crap!" She shouted then started to hastily dodge more danmaku Flandre sent her way. She got Flandre to focus on her. Now I can get close to her and stop her.

I took the opportunity and flew behind Flandre with a spell card in hand. "Chi Sign "Earth Dragon Sky Dragon Kick"!" I shouted.

I charged straight for Flandre then went to kick her in the back with my black flame covered foot. I made a direct hit on the middle of her spine, but did nothing but get her attention. Her neck snapped and popped a few times as she turned her head in a complete hundred eighty degree turn to face me. Her dead stare caused a cold shiver to run up my spine. She grabbed a hold of my leg then started to effortlessly swing me around in circles above her head. Closing my eyes didn't stop me from getting dizzy. She threw me to the ground with her massive strength. I created a huge dent in the ground when I managed to land on all fours. I stood back up then looked up at the sky to see Marisa making another futile attempt to attack Flandre.

"MASTEEERRR SPAAARRRK!" Marisa shouted, firing one of her colorful beams at Flandre.

Flandre held her hand out in front of her then fired her own beam of energy. The beam was red and crackled with sparks. She then flew towards Marisa at incredible speeds. She moved faster than the beam she had just fired! She flew past her attack then slammed into Marisa's Master Spark, tearing it to shreds as she flew down its center. She caught Marisa completely off guard. She grabbed her by her shirt then tossed her at the incoming red beam of energy. That will surely kill her!

I quickly took to the air with amazing speed. I caught Marisa seconds before she would have been incinerated by the beam. Instead… the beam hit me! The blast blanketed us in an explosion when I took the hit to the back. I howled in pain as my back was scorched. That blast left me stunned, causing me to let Marisa go.

"China? Was that you? Come on, girl. Stay with me! I need your help to stop little Flandre, ze!" She begged me as she shook me by the shoulders. Why did I do that? I didn't care if that blast would have killed her. I can't stand the sight of her as it is. Guess I'm just too soft…

I suddenly kicked Marisa in the side and out of the way of a second red beam. I was able to get my arms out in front of me to block before the beam hit me, covering me in another explosion. Ow… Those last two attacks took a lot out of me… My vision is getting blurry…

"China!" I heard Marisa cry out for me.

The wind started to pick up as I began to summon all of my spiritual energy, blowing away all of the smoke left from Flandre's last attack. Marisa held onto her hat in order to keep it from being blown away. An untamed dark blue aura began to form around me. What wounds I had started to heal faster than usual. My muscles tightened as they were filled with my spirit energy. I looked at Flandre. She moaned in agony as the power within her forced itself out more. Her skin cracked even more, letting out wild red flames from the cracks. I can't stand seeing her like this. I just don't know what to do anymore… If this goes on for any longer she'll… No… I can't let that happen!

"Alright vampire… It is time for you to join your sister." I said in a dark tone, gaining Flandre's attention. That's right Flandre. Look at me. Only me. We're the only two in the world right now. There's nothing to be afraid of.

Both Flandre and I charged right for each other, leaving a trail of dark blue and red behind each other. A powerful burst of wind was unleashed when we collided into each other. Marisa cried out as she was knocked out of the air by the powerful wind. Me and Flandre wasted no time and engaged one another in melee. She used her menacing nails to try and rend me to pieces while I stuck with my fists and feet to try and break her out of her insanity.

Flandre went to bite me, but I socked her in the mouth then kicked her in the stomach. She let out an angry howl then tried to swipe my throat with her claws. I moved back out of her reach then flew into her with my elbow striking her in the chin. I grabbed her by the head then started to relentlessly knee her in the chest. I crushed her chest over and over as it continued to heal itself. Flandre spat up burning blood that landed on my skin, burning me in the process. She grabbed my wrists then kicked me in the gut. It sounded like an explosion went off when she hit me. And it hurt like hell. It felt like maybe my insides exploded. Blood poured out of my mouth, but I ignored my injury then blasted Flandre with a few danmaku, hitting her in the face and causing her to let go of my wrists. She howled in anger, hitting me with a shockwave that emitted from her mouth. Her attacked stunned me, giving her the chance to claw me across my face. Gah! She nearly took my entire face off! Hell… She nearly took my head off! Flandre then punched me in the chest, covering us both in an explosion. I had grabbed a hold of her arm just after she struck me. She busted my ribs… My body hurts everywhere… I rapped my legs around her arm. She tried to throw me off, but I pulled her arm, tearing it out of its socket. I let go of her arm and let it dangle at her side. It didn't take long for it to snap back in place. Damn vampires and their crazy rejuvenation powers… I can't possible out last her at this rate.

"Rainbow Sign "Intense Rainbow Fist"!" I shouted.

I made fast, wild punches, sending out black crescent shaped danmaku out. My danmaku tore Flandre's body to shreds. After I stopped my assault, she was left floating in the air with gaps in her body that left her shattered bones and ruptured organs exposed. Please forgive me little Flandre… As expected, her body healed up quickly. She glared at me then slowly lifted her hand out in front of her. A small black dot suddenly appeared in front of her hand. It then started to grow into a swirling black vortex that seemed to suck up Flandre's chaotic aura, making it glow an ominous red. Suddenly, the vortex collapsed into a black, glass like orb with a glowing red center. It looked like there was some kind of eye in it… Flandre smiled sadistically. Oh crap… She clenched her hand, crushing the glass orb. Those strange black flames from before enveloped me like some kind of shield, a shield that was easily destroyed by a huge explosion. The black flames were replaced by normal flames that scorched my entire body. I fell through a sea of flames and to the ground, hitting it with a loud thud.

Ooowww… I can't believe I'm still in one piece after that. Though my entire body feels like it's on fire. I struggled to my feet then looked all around me. All that I could see was fire… Flandre appeared from the wall of fire, slowly making her way towards me. More cracks had formed along her body. Damn it… How do I stop her without piercing her heart? Maybe that's the only way… No! I'll die first before I do that!

"MASTEEERRR SPAAARRRK!" I heard Marisa yell. From behind Flandre out from the wall of fire came a large beam. It hit Flandre in the back, creating an explosion. Flandre paid no attention to it and continued to walk towards me. The fire died down a little, giving me sight of Marisa. "You want another, ze?" She shouted. "MASTEEERRR SPAAARRRK!" She fired yet another beam at Flandre, hitting her yet not causing any damage. "Damn it! Turn around and face me at least, da ze!" You idiot. Just get out of here. You're only getting in my way!

Flandre stopped her approach. A small trickle of life seemed to reemerge in her eyes. She slowly turned her head to face Marisa. "Ma… Maris… a…" She slowly said in her distorted voice.

"Yes! It's me! Marisa, ze!" Marisa said. "See? I knew you could control that power. Now just calm down. I'm here now and so is China!" I hope you die for every time you call me that.

"Chi… na…?" Flandre said with a confused expression. She suddenly grew sad as tears of blood started to run down her face. "Hong… Hong…" She started to say as she whimpered. Yes, Flandre! I'm right here! There's nothing to be upset about! She suddenly clenched her chest then started to scream in agony. The cracks in her skin began to grow larger. No! Her power is completely unstable. What the hell do I do?

"Flandre!" Marisa shouted then ran over to Flandre, but jumped back when her hand was burnt when she went to touch her. "Youch!" She cried out while holding onto her burnt hand. "Hold on little Flandre. Reimu is definitely coming. She'll know how to seal your power." I hate to say it, but that may be our only option. Err… Why do I suddenly feel angry?

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Flandre screamed as her power started to pour from the cracks in her skin.

Her power poured out then started to spiral around her like a cyclone. Marisa was blasted away by the powerful gusts of wind Flandre's out of control power created. The burning cyclone reached the heavens, scorching the sky. Lightning ran down the side of the storm while embers rained from the sky. The ground burned along with the clouds in the sky. I have to stop this! There won't be much left if her power rips itself out of her like that! Much of Gensokyo will go up in flames!

"FLANDRE!" I shouted for her.

I struggled to fight against the wild winds as they tried to push me away from Flandre. The fires wrapped around me as they tried to assist the winds in keeping me away. I blocked the sparks of lightning the shot out from her. My body was burning, but I didn't care. The wind was tearing at my skin, but I didn't care. Today could be my day to die, but I didn't care.

I fought through the storm of destruction, making it just a few feet away from Flandre. The wind had become stronger, making it much harder to get closer. "Flandre! Flandre!" I called out to her.

"No no no no no no!" Flandre yelled over and over. She had fallen to her knees and had her arms wrapped around her as she tried desperately to keep her power inside her.

"Flandre! Flandre it's me, Hong!" Again I tried to get her attention.

"No! Stay away from me! Get away!" She screamed.

"Look at me Flandre! Look at me!" I commanded. She slowly lifted her head slightly. She looked at me with surprise.

"H-Hong? Is that r-really y-you?" She struggled to speak.

"Yes! It's me! I'm here to help you, Flandre! Don't you worry!" I tried to calm her down.

"No! Get away from me, Hong. Please run! I don't want to break you! I don't want to see anyone else break!"

"No! I'm not leaving you, Flandre! I promise I'll protect you!" I exclaimed then tried to push myself closer to Flandre, but was forced back by a sudden burst of wind and fire. "Ouch! Damn it! You're not keeping me away from her!" I pushed myself forward, letting the savage fires surround me completely. I dropped to my knees in front of Flandre then hugged her.

"H-Hong?" Flandre said weakly.

"I got you, Flandre. Everything is going to be alright now." I said as I held onto her with all my might.

"Hong! Why is this happening?" Flandre shouted. Blood continued to run down her terrified face as she cried. I want to cry so baddly, but I can't. Not infront of Miss Flandre. Everyone else is crying and I want to cry with them, but I can't. For FLandre's sake. I need to be strong for her now.

"I don't know, little Flandre! But it'll end! This is just a nightmare and all nightmares come to an end! I promise you!"

"Hooonnnng… I want Remi back! I want Sakuya back! I want to go home!"

"We're going to go home, Flandre! All of us! Me, you. Lady Remilia and Miss Sakuya. Miss Patchouli and Koakuma too. They're all right here with us! Can't you hear them? They're telling you to run, Flandre. They are telling you to get away… wait… what?" Why would they say that? After I finally got her in my arms, why would they say such things?

Suddenly, the terrible storm of destruction ceased completely with one last thunder clap. What? But how? Did Flandre regain control? That's great! I looked down at her. She lifted her head and looked up at me. The red glow in her eyes slowly faded. Huh? What's wrong Flandre?

"Chinaaa! Nooo!" I heard Marisa cry out.

I looked behind Flandre's back to see a blood covered arm sticking out from it. I looked at her chest to see my arm had pierced through it… Right where her heart is… I yanked my arm out then let her slowly fall backwards. She reached out for me then fell to the ground, collapsing into a pile of ash. I stared at the ashes as it was blown away by the wind for a few moments.

I slowly rose to my feet. I looked at my arm to see that the blood it was covered in had already dried up. I looked at my hand. The hand that pierced Flandre's heart. This hand… The same hand that murdered Patchouli and Koakuma. The same hand that broke Sakuya's neck. The same hand that crushed Remilia's still beating heart. The same hand that slaughtered those who I held dear and many others. Those who I swore to protect with this very hand. They are all… dead…

My heart hurt. The pain was the greatest I've ever felt before. It swelled with a darkness I never thought in my darkest nightmares I'd ever feel. The more I remember the faces that died, the larger that darkness became. The more I realize I couldn't protect anyone, the stronger that darkness became. The more I realize whose hand it was that killed them all, the blacker that darkness became. That darkness… was devouring me…

"You…" I looked up to see Marisa glaring at me with hate filled eyes. Tears flowed from her eyes. "You god damn bitch." She was trying not to burst into anymore tears. Her fists shook at her side. "We were supposed to help her… We were supposed to protect her… But you…" She clenched her teeth hard. "I don't know who you are, but I swear it… I will make you pay. For all those you've murdered and… for China, whose body you used to do these horrible things."

"I… killed them." I said. "Everyone I loved. Yet here you stand. The one I truly hate the most… Why… Why is it you that still stands before me?" I asked as I stared blankly at Marisa.

"China…?" She looked at me with surprise. "You… hate me?" Why does she look so shocked…? She then shook that surprised expression away. "No! No, China! It wasn't you! I wasn't able to help Flandre, but I will help you! We'll defeat whatever that thing is together!"

"You can't help anyone, little Marisa… You certainly can't defeat… me…" I said.

"You wanna bet, you god damn monster?" Marisa snarled.

"By the gods… I was too late?" We heard a voice of another girl. Me and Marisa turned our heads to see a girl in red and white.

"Reimu! It's about damn time!" Marisa shouted then ran up to Reimu. "What… took you?" She said with tears still in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Marisa. I had no idea how serious the incident was. Please forgive me." Reimu said.

"Yeah, yeah… This incident ain't all fun and games this time I'm afraid, da ze." Marisa said with a slight chuckle as she wiped the tears off her face with her sleeve.

I clenched my chest as the pain in my heart suddenly intensified. A terrible hatred filled my heart. Where did it come from? Does it really matter now? I don't care anymore… With this hatred… I will kill both Marisa and Reimu.

"Reimu…" I said, gaining the attention of Reimu and Marisa. "Reimu… Hakurei." I said in a voice that grew darker every time I spoke. "Hakurei. Reimu. Reimu! Hakurei!"

"Marisa… What is going on…?" Reimu said as she seemed to shiver.

"I can't explain. All you need to know is that we need to break China free, ze." Marisa said.

"I see… An exorcism, huh…?" Reimu said as she held that stick she carries around with her.

Come at me all you want. You will all fall to these hands like everyone else. Goodbye, Marisa. Goodbye, Reimu. Goodbye, everyone. Goodbye…


	10. Chapter 10 Eternal Hatred

Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respective owners.

* * *

><p>The wind blew across the scorched land as I waited for Reimu or Marisa to make the first move. The first to move will be the first to die. I don't care who it is. They will both die in the end.<p>

"Alright, Hong. If you can hear me then listen. I'm going to need you to help me out a little in order to get that malign spirit out of you." Reimu said. I chuckled to myself a little.

"There is no one here that can help you anymore, Hakurei." I said.

"I don't know what you're intentions were in possessing Hong nor do I even care," Reimu said then pulled out some of her amulets. "I'm just going to rip you out of her body then exterminate you and be done with it."

"We're going to kick your ass across Gensokyo first before she gets rid of you, ze!" Marisa exclaimed as she punched her right fist into her left palm.

I slowly shook my head from side to side. "Too late… You were too late." I said as the tenseness in Reimu and Marisa faded for a moment. "If you wanted to kill me, then you should have done it the day you met me." I looked at my hands once again. "Maybe they would all still be here… If I wasn't…"

"Don't say things like that! You will only make that spirit's grip on you stronger!" Reimu shouted.

"That's right, China! You did nothing wrong! It's all that damn spirit's fault or whatever the hell that thing is!" Marisa yelled.

"I know you must be in serious pain, Hong. It's all because of what that spirit has done with your body. Your body isn't the only thing it has a hold of. It has your mind, making you confused, but you have to realize that in order to break free." Reimu said.

"There is no one left for me to protect now… My family. My friends. My loved ones. All of them gone because of me." I said as I glared at my hands with intensity.

"Damn it, China! You still have us! We're you're friends too!" Marisa exclaimed angrily.

"You? Friend? Pfft… Like hell you are." I said. I squeezed my fists a little before letting them drop back down to my side.

"China…" Marisa said in a discomfort tone.

"All that is left now is you Marisa. You… The one who continuously made a fool out of me for your own selfish gain. I'll at least recover some of my pride as the Scarlet Devil Gate Keeper," I said then returned my dark gaze back towards Marisa. "And destroy you."

"She doesn't mean that. You know that." Reimu said to Marisa who looked like she was about to cry. Good… Cry like I did every time Lady Remilia would punish me for letting you break in…

"China… Just listen to what I have to say." Marisa said while she tried to hold back tears.

"Enough talk!" I shouted abruptly. "If you don't want to die like the others, then kill me before I kill you!"

I leaped into the air toward Reimu while pouring all my strength into my fist. She quickly reacted by holding up her hand in front of her and forming a blue barrier. My fist connected with it, sending out a powerful shockwave on contact.

"Yikes!" Marisa exclaimed as the shockwave knocked her back some.

Reimu growled as she struggled to keep her barrier up. "Let her go!" She shouted.

"Never!" I said in a ghostly voice.

I pulled my fist back then delivered a powerful kick to the barrier, smashing through it. Reimu jumped back in time to avoid my kick. She pulled out stacks of amulets from each of her sleeves then threw them at me. The amulets left a light red trail behind them as they travelled through the air. They won't work on me this time! I smirked then stomped the ground, causing a chunk of earth to rise in front of me that acted as my shield. I unleashed a barrage of colorless danmaku the moment her amulets destroyed the makeshift shield with her creating another barrier in front of her. She grunted as my danmaku pounded her shield.

"Star Sign "Eccentric Asteroid"!" I heard Marisa shout.

I looked up into the air only to see large, star shape danmaku of different colors raining down. I quickly went onto the defensive and began to dodge the cluster of stars as they pelted the grown. The already ravaged land was now quickly being littered with craters. Reimu weaved through the falling stars while throwing more of her amulets at me. I got enough things to dodge, thank you very much! I kicked off the ground, propelling me forward towards Reimu. She continued her advance towards me, not giving up any speed. She's too cocky.

The second before we were to collide, Reimu formed a barrier in front of her. "Gah!" I smashed right into her barrier!

Not having lost any of her speed, she took the barrier I was still stuck to then slammed it into the ground, sandwiching me between the two. She continued to fly, dragging me dozen of yards across the ground under her barrier. She finally stopped then stomped on the barrier, crushing me beneath it. Damn, bitch! I let out a roar then shattered the barrier. I jumped to my feet then went to punch her, but she blocked with a barrier. She retaliated with a kick to my side which I ignored then tried to punch her again, this time with a little more force. The barrier she tried to use to block shattered like a window, letting my fist strike her in the chest.

"Gyaaahhh!" She howled as she was sent flying backwards. Ha! I surely snapped some ribs with that punch.

Before I knew it, I had suddenly been hit by something as I was engulfed by an explosion. Whaaa? One of those star danmaku landed on me. Damn it. I forgot about her! I began moving again to avoid the falling stars. I scanned the sky, quickly spotting Marisa who was still channeling her spell. I took to the air after her.

"Uh oh!" Marisa exclaimed then ended her spell. She took that broom of hers the pointed it at me as I raced towards her. "Star Sign "Gravity Beat"!" She shouted. Maria was pushed back a little from the recoil when a blue bullet fired from the tip of her broom. A single bullet won't stop me!

"Ooph!" The bullet struck me in the chest, stopping my advance and sending me backwards away from my target. Damn her and her magic! After a few moments the bullet detonated, engulfing me in blue flames. I swiped the flames out of my field of vision then stared back at the cocky magician. "Heh heh. Impressive. You have improved quite a bit, little Marisa." I said.

"There's more where that came from, bucko!" Marisa said. She kept her broom pointed at me then moved her hand down the handle then back up it in quick session, firing another bullet immediately afterward. I crossed my arms in front of me, letting the bullet explode against them. She fired more bullets in rapid session. I started flying towards her, dodging and weaving past the bullets as they flew past me. "Take that! And that!" She exclaimed as she tried to shoot me out of the air. Black flames began to circle around me as I charged for her.

"I'll incinerate you!" I hollered.

"Bring it!" Marisa shouted. She stood on her broom then pulled out that wooden artifact of hers out of her hat. I know what's coming and I'm ready! "MASTEERR SPAAARRRK!" She bellowed as she unleashed her attack.

The large and colorful beam of magic tore through the air. I make no hesitation and slam into it. The beam merely slowed my approach as my black flames fought with the white flames of the beam. Marisa groaned and grunted as she struggled to put more power into her beam.

"Ah hahahahahahaaa!" My hysterical laughs echoed across the land as I drew closer and closer. "It is time for you to forfeit, little Marisa! Stop your silly resistance against me!" I shouted to her.

"Like… Hell!" She shouted while she pumped more of her power into her beam, slowing me down only a little.

I continued to laugh, but stopped when I noticed a large ying yang orb to my right. I then looked to my left, spotting yet another one. There was one above and below me as well. "Ah… Those things…" The four orbs suddenly crushed me in between them while Marisa's beam fully engulfed me. Guh! Bones… broken… Marisa's beam ended once she became too exhausted to maintain it. Blood flowed from my mouth as I squirmed in between the four ying yang orb. Reimu suddenly flew up to my level.

"Time to end this." Reimu said as she clasped her hands together. Magic circles began to form all around me. A… sealing spell?

"Oh no… I don't think so, Hakurei. I will not be sealed in these things again!" I exclaimed in an angered voice. Pain started to suddenly swell up in my chest. That burning hatred from before feels like it's crushing my heart. Errrah… What is this…? "WhhhhaaaaAAAA!" I howled as I unleashed a powerful, dark blue shockwave that blasted the orbs off of me, freeing me from Reimu's spell.

Reimu sighed. "Damn. You really do need to weaken them before they can be caught. Oh well… So be it." She said then pulled out a spell card. "Prayer "Exorcism"!" She declared.

I wasted no time in dodging the amulets she began to throw at me. She showed no fatigue as she threw wave after wave of orange amulets. I fired barrages of my own danmaku as I tried to get close to her. Most of my danmaku was blocked by her danmaku, with her easily dodging the danmaku that got through. Once I was nearly within reach of her, she ended her spell card. What? Is she stupid?

"Look out below, da ze!" I heard Marisa yell from above. What the…? I quickly looked up, in time to catch a boot to the face.

"Gyah!" I cried out when Marisa dropped kicked me from directly above, knocking me out of the air. She pisses me off to no end! I landed on my feet when I hit the ground. Marisa too landed on the ground then pointed her broom at me. "MA RIS AAA!" I screamed as I charged for her.

"That's my name, ze!" She said. "Light Sign "Luminous Strike"!" She shouted, firing a stream of high speed magic bullets at me. I don't bother with dodging the bullets, but they stung something fierce whenever they hit me. "Oh shit!"

I swung for her head, but she managed to dodge to the side, kicking me in the side as a counter. You're strong magically, Marisa, but not physically! I twisted my body in a circle, swinging my leg. I aimed for her side, but before it could connect, an amulet intercepted my kick and formed a barrier, blocking my attack. Eh? It's double layered? Harder to break… Marisa took her broom then swiped it under my leg, tripping me. I catch myself with my hand, push off the ground then kick her right in the stomach. She held onto her stomach as she wrenched in pain and gasped for air.

"Jump back, Marisa!" I heard Reimu order. Marisa jumped backwards as I looked up in the air to spot Reimu holding a spell card. "Spirit Sign "Fantasy Orb"!" With her declaration, mass amounts of spirit orbs appeared then launched towards me.

No point in trying to dodge this attack of hers. There's too many and they all home in on their target. I got into my fighting stance as I waited for the spirit orbs to reach me. "Star Chi "Earth moving Star Bullets"!" I called out. I then began to vigorously form a sphere of spirit energy in front of me with my hands. The sphere grew in size as I poured my hatred into it. The wind began to pick up as it violently swirled into the sphere of distorted colors. The spirit orbs that were aimed at me were pulled into my own spirit ball, adding their energy to it and increasing its size. It was now much larger than me. Reimu quickly ended her spell once she saw it ineffective. With my attack ready, I fired it at the shrine maiden.

Reimu held her arms out to her sides. "Divine Spirit "Fantasy Seal"!" She called out. Four auras of the colors blue, red, green and yellow formed around her. They spiraled around her then formed into four large spheres before being launched at my attack. The yellow and green orb led the other two orbs, smashing into my energy ball. My attack swelled before detonating in midair in a violent yet majestic explosion. With my attack out of the way, the blue and red orbs were free to continue their way towards me.

I grinned at the approaching orbs. "Little Reimu…that blood that runs through your veins… It gets stronger and stronger with every generation. I cannot help but admire it." I said.

"Yup. She's something alright, da ze."

"Eh?" I quickly turned my head around to see Marisa crouched down behind me. When did she get there? Eh? She has that wooden thing in her hands! She's gonna- "Don't you dare, Marisa!"

"Star Sign "Dragon Meteor"!" Marisa called out, thrusting her hands forward and hitting me with a giant laser of rainbow colors, blasting me into the sky.

Damn you Marisa! I'll tear you to pieces once I break out of this… Wait a minute… Reimu's attack was still coming! I could do nothing but watch the blue and red spirit orbs as they drew closer to me. Just seconds before I would have connected with the orbs, that hatred grew more in my chest. Ahg… It's burning! It's burning! I can't take this kind of pain…!

"WhaaaAAAAAA!" I let out a fierce roar, unleashing a murderous, chaotic, black and dark blue aura that surrounded me. The blue and red spirit orbs crashed into the aura, but were unable to get through it. The aura ran down Marisa's laser, engulfing it before nullifying it. This damn aura… It's hurting me more than either Reimu or Marisa…

"Damn! What gives?" Marisa exclaimed.

I panted heavily as I floated in the air. This power is taking a lot out of me. I'm really not sure how much longer I can last… Guess it doesn't matter at this point… I started to chuckle a little before focusing my sights on Reimu as she floated in the air with her arms crossed defiantly. "You both have grown… grown so powerful… Just as I expected you to." I chuckled so more. "But I am afraid your growth will go no further, Hakurei."

"Big talk for someone who's on their last leg." Reimu said. "Why don't you release that girl and fight me with your own power? Stop using that girl for your own gain." She is talking to me… right?

"I'm afraid I can't. At least… not yet…" I said before chuckling some more. "You see… I just need a few more souls. Only then can I finally manifest fully in this world."

A sweat drop ran down Reimu's forehead as concern appeared in her expression. "Souls… What… souls…?"

I smiled sadistically. "Why… These souls of course."

I grabbed my shirt then lifted it, exposing my stomach. Reimu gasped as horror seemed to overtake her. What? What does she see? Errr…! This pain… The feeling of having something tearing inside me is back again… What the hell is it? I looked down at my belly to see… What the hell…? I see faces full of anguish trying to push out through my skin. I can hear their agonizing moans… Oh my god…

Reimu quivered in fear and horror. "Is that… Alice? Remilia? And Mokou? Even Yuuka…" She said with absolute terror in her voice. She swallowed hard before speaking again. "You've been eating souls…"

"That is correct, my dear." I said as I pushed my shirt back down.

"You sick bastard!" Marisa shouted from below.

"To use their soul essence to fuel your own power… You really are an evil spirit." Reimu said as anger seemed to replace her fear.

"Exactly…" I said with a dark smile. "Now it's time to end this little game." I reached into my pocket then slowly pulled out a spell card. This spell card… It's black… And it's giving off an evil aura. What the hell is this? This isn't mine! What is going on here? What's happening? "Your soul is mine."

Reimu slowly shook her head in defiance. She readied herself for whatever was about to come.

"Hatred Sign…" I said in a strange voice.

The black card turned into a black flame. It then enveloped my arm, swirling around it with great furry. It burned… It burned with an unending rage. It hurt…

"Eternity…"

The black flame on my arm constricted it as it grew in size. Black sparks began to run up and down my arm. This pain… I can't stand it!

"Dream Land "Super Duplex Border"!" Reimu called out. Large, elaborate barriers began to form in front of her. No… She can't stop this! Not even the shrine maiden can!

"Twilight…"

The hatred in me poured from my body. The black flame started to give off an ominous dark blue glow. My skin cracked as the hatred within could no longer be contained. Darkness oozed from the cracks. What is happening to me?

"Reimu! Run! Don't try to block it!" I heard Marisa cry out. Does she see it?

"SPAAAAAARRRRRRK!" I shouted at the top of my lungs in a voice that wasn't my own as I thrusted my arm forward.

A horrible beam of never ending darkness fired from my hand with a loud, demonic bang. The beam itself devoured all the light around it as it traveled towards its target. My entire body was in excruciating pain. I just want to die! Bring an end to this horrible pain! Please! I screamed in my head as loud as I could, along with the screams of all those who died at my hands.

The haunted expression returned to Reimu's face when she realized all too late, that no barrier could stop the wave of hatred that was coming towards her. All too late to realize what she was up against. Her hopes burned away seconds before the beam of darkness annihilated her barriers and her along with them.

I watched as the black beam disappeared into the horizon. My severely injured arm sunk to my side as I drew slow and painful breaths. "At long last the Hakurei are no more." I… said? I turned around to see Marisa floating behind me. Was she going to try and stop that…? Tears poured down her dirty face. It looked like she was consumed with disbelief as she slowly shook her head from side to side. She said nothing for a moment before finally speaking in a weak voice.

"Why, Lady Mima…? Why…?"


	11. Chapter 11 Black Tears

Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respective owners.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe it… It really is you. I barely felt your presence before but I was sure it was just my imagination… but…" Marisa said as tears continued to run down her sorrowful face. "Now that I got a better look… Those eyes… I can never forget those eyes. No other person has them. Only you. Only you… Mima…." She tried wiping her tears away with her sleeve, but only managed to smear the dirt on her face around. "Just tell me why, Lady Mima. Why?" She shouted. She's calling me Mima now? Is she stupid?<p>

"You already know why, little Marisa. You simply choose not to believe it." I said, but not in my own voice. At least not the one I'm use to… Why is that?

"Then how? How are you still here?" Marisa asked, still wiping tears from her eyes.

I sighed. "My poor little Marisa… Have you forgotten?" I said as I folded my arms in front of me. "Do you not remember why I remained in the world of the living in the first place?" Marisa could say nothing to my weird question. "Hatred. My hatred for humanity is what binds me here. So as long as that hatred remains, I too will remain. I will never fade away as long as humans still exist."

"Then what about me, Lady Mima? Why didn't you kill me when we first met?" Marisa asked in a raised voice.

"Why indeed…" I said as my gaze turned to the sky. "You really are a strange one, Marisa. Why I do not feel any hatred towards you… I just do not know why."

"See? If you can feel no hatred for me, then it's possible for you to forget about your hatred of the past. Please, Lady Mima. Please stop this." Marisa pleaded.

"You see, this is why I intended for you to find my knife. Not this youkai. I know you wouldn't understand. I never expected you to even back then. I never wanted you to… But I must say…" I said then returned my gaze back to Marisa. I touched my chest, right where my heart is. "This girl's hatred has been a great source of power. It is quite possible that it was better that she stumbled upon my knife instead of you. That bottled up hate has allowed me to easily control her."

"Let China go! She has nothing to do with this!"

"I have no hate for you, little Marisa. Quite the opposite. But whatever it is I feel towards you, it is but a candle compared to the firestorm that is my hatred towards humanity." I said. "Even so… I can't bring myself to kill you… My little Marisa." My arms fell down to my sides as I clenched my fists, my nails digging into my skin. "But you know… This girl's hatred seems to be aimed primarily towards you. And she holds a great deal of it. Dare I say it's at the same level as my own?"

"What? What are you-"

"It seems like you have caused this youkai a great deal of pain. I never expected you to do such cruel things to someone, Marisa." I said as my lips curled into a smirk.

"I never would! Especially to China! Well…" Marisa said then began to fidget. "Maybe I did upset her a little…"

I chuckled. "Whatever it is you did, I will use this girl's hatred to destroy you, if… and only if you continue to stand in my way." I held out my hand to Marisa. "Serve me… Like you once did." I said.

Marisa appeared to be in deep thought. What is she thinking…? After a moment of silence she spoke. "I'm sorry, Lady Mima," Marisa said as she wiped the last tears from her eyes then stared at me with a stern look. "But I already told you before. I appreciate everything you have done for me in the past, but I won't help you destroy this world."

Another silence fell on us, the wind being the only source of noise for a moment. "Then so be it." I said as my hand fell back to my side. "I have no choice… but to kill you as well…" I got into my fighting stance as I prepared to fight. Prepared to finally kill Marisa. "And take your soul. You will serve me… in the end…" Hatred began to swell in me once again, but this time… It was definitely my own. Marisa…

"Marisa…" I said.

A surprised look appeared on Marisa's face. "China…?"

"Marisa… I… want to die right now…"

"You don't mean that! Come on, China! I need your help in order to beat Lady Mima! I can't do it alone. We can still save everyone. You and me… together…" Marisa said.

"I want to die… and forget all about my failures, but…" I clenched my fists and teeth as I tried to not let my rage consume me. "I won't die. Not until I can beat you. Only then can I even try to call myself the Protector of the Scarlet Devil Mansion. Even so there is no mansion for me to protect anymore… even so… there is no one left to protect." I can feel tears coming. I need to hold them back. I can't let this damn girl see them. She'll just look down on me.

"You can still save them! They're still here!" Marisa shouted.

"It's over Marisa. It's all over. For you… and me!" I shouted then charged right for Marisa, catching her off guard. I smash my shoulder into her chest as hard as I could, sending her flying through the air.

She managed to stop herself in midair. She held onto her injured chest as she groaned in pain. "Ooowww…"

"I trained nonstop for this moment. The moment when I finally beat you."

"W-Wait! Please just listen."

"Speak your last words quickly!" I yelled.

"China... Please just listen. I know that I brought you trouble whenever I would visit the mansion. Always coming uninvited and all… I really am sorry about that, but I did it because of you."

"You're going to hover there and continue to take me for some kind of fool?"

"Wait! Just listen! I'm always trying to catch up to that lazy miko by studying and learning as much about magic as I possibly can. Unlike her though, you're like me. So much like me. Always training constantly so you can better protect that mansion. I admire that and it was further encouragement for me to always keep going. Always to stay one step ahead of you thinking I would catch up to Reimu faster. You helped me a lot by being a great sparring partner. Thank you for that." She said. What is she trying to say? Is she trying to trick me again? "But you have been catching up lately. I've been struggling to get passed you the last couple times. You really have gotten a lot stronger you know? I'm afraid I might fall behind at any moment…" I know that! I don't need you to tell me that. "Though… I'm eagerly waiting the day I fail to get passed you." She said as she smiled and gave me a thumbs up. "Oh… And about the whole China thing… I just thought it was a cute nickname, really. I didn't know it upset you that much to be called that. I'm really sorry about that. But for now…" She pulled out that wooden thing from her hat as her expression turned serious. "Let me earn your forgiveness by using all the power you've helped me obtain… to rip that bitch out of you!" She yelled. I can't forgive you now! I just can't!

"Maaasteeer…!" She said as she held that wooden object at her side with both of her hands.

"Twiiiliiight…!" I said as I clenched my fist, filling it with dark energy.

"SPAAARRRK!" We both shouted.

I thrusted my hand forward just as Marisa thrusted her hands forward. My dark beam collided with her beam of light, with a great shockwave rippling from the collision. I don't remember learning an attack like this, but I don't care. I'll use it to beat Marisa once and for all! I can already see her struggling to push my beam back.

I chuckled a little. "My, my, little Marisa. You have improved. But you are still far behind my kind of mastery." I said. "Twin Twilight!" I shouted as I thrusted my free hand forward, firing a second beam of darkness towards Marisa. Her beam was no match for the two of mine and thus was devoured as my two beams made its way towards her. She was quick enough to dodge out of the way. She always was fast…

"You have no idea, da ze!" Marisa yelled as she pulled out a spell card. "Star Sign "Polaris Unique"!" She declared.

She fired a large blue, star-shaped danmaku at me. I remember this spell card. As the star traveled through the air, it exploded into smaller star shaped danmaku, obscuring Marisa from my vision. I threw my hand forward, firing a dark beam to eliminate the star danmaku.

"Comet "Blazing Star"!" I heard Marisa yell. I looked to my left to see her flying towards me at great speed. She was surrounded by a large, light blue aura.

Just before she could ram into me, I held up my palm and caught her by the forehead. Her broom flew past me as I held on its owner. I laughed. "I know you too well, little Marisa. Childish attacks like that won't work on- EEYOWW!" I cried out as something rammed right into my butt, forcing me to let Marisa go and to force my back straight. What the hell was that? I grabbed whatever I was hit with and yanked it out of my butt. This damn broom!

"And I know you too well, Lady Mima." Marisa said with that cocky look of hers. She snatched the broom from me than wacked me across the face with the handle, causing a trickle of blood to run down from my mouth. She then pressed the end of the broom to my gut then blasted me with a shot of magic. Guh! That hurt! I hunched over in pain as I held my burnt stomach. "Let China go you bitch!" She yelled then fired another magic shot, hitting me in the face.

"Agh! Why you little!" I shouted angrily.

Black flames surrounded my fist as I clenched it. I threw a jab towards her, with her jumping up to avoid it. She then whacked me on the head with the handle of her broom. Gah! I'm breaking that thing! I went to uppercut her, but she weaved to the side then countered with kick to the side of my head. I endured her weak kick and grabbed onto her leg then went to break it, but she blasted me in the face with another magic shot from her broom. Damn her and her speed! With her leg free, she pulled out a spell card.

"Star Sign "Meteonic Shower"!" She called out. She fired a shower of star bullets of different colors at me. Too dazed from her last shot to dodge, her attack nailed me dead on. It stung something fierce wherever a star bullet hit. "Release her and the rest of my friends!" She shouted as she kept up her attack. I simply laughed. "Eh?" She exclaimed in surprise as black fire wrapped around me, providing me a shield from her danmaku.

"Not going to happen, Marisa." I said with a dark grin. "There is still plenty for me to teach you. Like to never go up against your master!" I said as I held up my hand above my hand, letting the dark flames circle around it as my power flowed into my palm. "Nether Sign "The Sea of Dark Fire"!" I declared. A wave of dark flames emitted from my hand, along with black fireballs. What? Another technique that's not mine? But why…?Bah! I can't worry about that now. I got Marisa to worry about.

"Oh shit!" Marisa panicked then started to fire more star danmaku to block my black fireballs. Our danmaku smashed into one another, but my attack quickly overwhelmed her. She ceased her spell then dodged a black fireball that nearly hit her, only to catch one in the shoulder. "Ah, damn!" She cried out as she cringed from the pain. I took the chance and went to engage her in melee combat, but she took off on her broom.

"Come back here!" I yelled then took off after her, shooting black danmaku at her as I gave chase.

Our fight quickly turned into a violent dogfight as we swirled around each other at high speeds. Marisa periodically would take her broom then fire magic bullets at me before hopping back on it and taking off. She's faster than me so she can easily stay out of melee range. Damn coward. I stopped my pursuit then held my hand above my head, drawing my power into it.

"I grow tired of this game of cat and mouse." I said. "Twilight Sign "Tears of a Broken World"!" I declared.

Marisa stopped when she noticed I had stopped then looked into the air to see the blue sky slowly turning black. Black lightning raced across the oppressing sky. A black lightning bolt then nearly struck her.

"Yikes! Close call." Marisa said. "Uh, oh!" She then noticed the lightning storm above began to pick up strength and ferocity. She took off once again, avoiding one black lightning bolt after another. Eh? What is going on here? When did I learn to use these kinds of attacks? I'm a melee fighter, not a spell caster. What is this?

It soon started to pour black rain. The sick rain started to ravage the land below as it drained it of life. Marisa formed a thin blue shield of magic around her to protect her from the rain. My insane laughter echoed across the land as I watched her desperate attempt to keep her speed up. Wh… What is this rain? It feels like I'm being stabbed in the heart with every rain drop that hits me.

"Getting tired, little Marisa?" I called to her.

"Not in your life!" Marisa shouted. "Black Magic "Event Horizon" Hordes of small star-shaped danmaku started to circle around her.

My black lightning smashed through her danmaku like it was nothing, forcing her to continue to move. She'll tire herself out faster if she tries to maintain that spell while flying like that. I ignored the star bullets as they broke against the black flames that guarded me. Marisa then started to fly towards me. Is she out of her mind?

She held out her wooden artifact in front of her. What is she trying to do? "Magicannon…!" She called out as the artifact began to shine a radiant light of many different colors.

"Hmm?" I said as I continued to observe Marisa's actions. "What is this?"

The star shaped danmaku that she continued to unleash then started to be sucked into the wooden artifact. A surprised expression surfaced on my face, but it quickly disappeared as I smirked.

"Using one spell to augment another… Impressive, Marisa. Most impressive." I said. I have no time to talk! I need to move away!

"FINAL SPAAARRRK!" Marisa bellowed.

Suddenly, a gigantic, colorful beam fired from her wooden artifact that caused the very air to tremble. The giant beam itself unleashed a shower of star bullets. Ahh! I need to move! I need to avoid that thing! Wah? Why isn't my body moving? My body did move, but only my arms. I held up my arms off to the sides as if welcoming the powerful attack to hit me. Have I lost my mind? I desperately tried to get my body to obey me, but all I did was grin as the great beam of light as well as pain consumed me.

My vision was completely white, but my vision soon recovered. I found myself lying on the ground, looking up at the blue sky. It feels like all the bones in my body have been shattered. Why didn't I dodge that? What is the matter with me? Am I stupid? Marisa landed next to me as she held her injured shoulder. She panted heavily from exhaustion. Did I lose to her again? Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! I can't stand this! Why is it always me who's looking up at her from the flat of my back? Why can't I defeat her?

"You're finished, Lady Mima. Now let China go." Marisa said as she kept a stern expression.

I let out a joyful laugh. "So you weren't just spouting nonsense. You really have improved, little Marisa. I am proud of you. Really." I said. I then started to get up. It hurts to stand… Marisa backed up as she remained on guard. "But unfortunately for you, all that improvement means absolutely nothing against my level of power." I suddenly felt a surge of power flow through me. It seemed to heal my wounds and revitalize me. This is weird. Where the hell is this power coming from? "Did you honestly think you stood a chance against me, little Marisa?" I said as I glared deeply into Marisa's tired eyes. She seemed to shiver from my gaze. "I will give you one more chance, Marisa. Become my little servant once again. Do not make me destroy you."

Marisa slowly shook her head. "Never. I'll never abandon my friends."

I let out a sigh. "You damn fool. So be it." I said. I then rushed for Marisa, catching her off guard then bringing my fist up into her gut. She hunched over from the blow then vomited. Bleh! She held onto my arm as she panted and moaned from the pain. "Really, Marisa… I thought you were smarter than this. You were already tired from your last fights. How did you expect this to turn out? Even if you were at your best, you still stood no chance against me." I dropped my fist down on her back, sending her to the ground. "What were you thinking?"

Marisa managed to suppress the pain she was clearly in and jumped to her feet. "Thinking about how you were once such a wonderful person!" She shouted then went to punch me, but I caught her fist, with her clenching her teeth in frustration.

"Oh? So that is what you were thinking? Delusions." I said then crushed her hand with ease.

"Gyyyaaa!" She cried out in pain as she held her deformed hand.

"Pathetic." I said then slowly walked towards her. She looked at me as tears ran down her face. She's trembling. She's terrified of me. Good. Be terrified. She started to take steps back as I drew closer. "And to think you were once my student." I said then slapped her across the face. I hit her so hard that she spun a few times in the air before hitting the ground.

I kicked her over onto her back so I could see her face. Blood poured from her mouth as she panted from exhaustion. She laid there defeated. De… feated…? Did I finally win? Have I finally beaten this damn girl? Yes, I did! She's too tired to get up. Too drained to use any more spell cards and certainly too scared to use them even if she could. I wanted to kill her. I really should, but… This is just fine. This is fine. Seeing her like this. For me to be the one standing instead of being the one on the ground. This is more satisfying than I expected. I finally beat Marisa Kirisame! Lady Remilia, Miss Patchouli and Miss Sakuya. If you can hear me, where ever you are, know that I have finally beaten this damn girl. I'm sorry it took me so long. Now that I've finally beat her… I should just go die somewhere… alone…

Despite her lack of energy, Marisa slowly rose to her feet. She grabbed a hold of my shirt with her uninjured hand then started to pull herself up. "I'm… not… done… yet…" She said in between pants.

I simply glared down at her as she used me to pull herself up to her feet. "Yes you are." I said then grabbed her by the hair and held her up off of her feet, causing her to yelp.

She grabbed my hand and thrashed around wildly as she tried to break my grip, but only managed to drain what little energy she had managed to recover. She's finished. I don't need to waste time with her anymore. I held my fist up then threw it forward, jabbing her in the face and sending her back to the ground. She whined and thrashed around on the ground as she covered her broken face. Blood poured from her nose, covering her hand in red. That's enough… I walked over to the whimpering Marisa. I leaned over and grabbed her by the neck then lifted her up. She gagged and chocked as I tightened my grip. No! I said that was enough! She's suffered enough already! I won! She lost! Nothing more needs to be done! Damn it… What is wrong with me? Why can't I control myself? I'm not angry anymore. I'm satisfied with just beating her!

"My poor little student… Only now do you realize that I could never be stopped." I said in a dark and cold voice. I sent a current of black electricity down my arm and into Marisa. She started to scream in agony as she was being electrocuted.

Stop it! I'm going to kill her! I'm still mad at her for everything, but I got my revenge! I don't need to kill her. I know I said I wanted to kill her, but I was just angry that's all! Even I get angry sometimes. No matter how much I hate her, I just can't bring myself to kill her. I don't want to kill anyone. I'm not a murderer! I'm not… a murderer… Even though I killed everyone I cared about in my rage… No… I didn't… I couldn't of… But then who… who killed the ones I cared about?

More dark energy poured into Marisa, causing her to scream louder. Suddenly, the bicep in one of her arms exploded, coating my ruined shirt in more blood. She went to scream even louder, but she began to choke on her own saliva and blood. No! Marisa!

"I'd let you beg for mercy, but your screams are more enjoyable to listen to, my poor little Marisa." I said… No! I didn't say that! This is not me! I don't hurt people needlessly! No matter who they are!

This can't be happening to me! They were right. Reimu and Marisa were right. Something is controlling me. I knew something weird was going on, but I was just too blinded by my hate to see it… No… Not my hate… The damn spirit's hate! Let go of me! Let the hell go!

I finally forced my hand to let go of Marisa, letting her fall to the ground. "Eh?" The spirit exclaimed. "Why you little pest…" I won't let you take Marisa away from me as well! I won't let you take anyone! Friend or enemy!

"H-Hong…" Marisa said weakly as she slowly rose to her feet. Yes, Marisa! I'm so sorry for this. Forgive me for refusing to see the horrible things in front of my very eyes. Forgive me for not listening to you or the shrine maiden… With one arm useless to her, she picked up her broom with the still functioning hand. "Let her go!" She screamed then swung her broom, breaking it off the side of my head without causing me to flinch.

The spirit glared at her through my eyes then reached out for her. The spirit grabbed Marisa by the face, digging my nails into her eyes. A strange, black ooze started to wrap itself around her. She cried out wildly as she tried to pull my hand from her face. Blood gushed from her pierced eyes. No! Let her go! Leave her alone!

"You hurt me more than any other human, Marisa. You betrayed me and now you will suffer forever, along with your friends." The spirit said. No! I won't let you take her away also! I must protect her!

With a hideous pop, the spirit ripped Marisa's skeleton out of her skin, silencing her anguish cries. Her shredded skin plopped to the ground into a pool of blood. The spirit dropped the bloodied skeleton to the ground then stomped on the skull into the ground with a sick crunch.

No… No no no no no… Not her too. Not Marisa! Why? Why can't I protect anyone? No matter how hard I try… No matter how much determination I put into helping and protecting others… I fail every time! I fail every god damn time! WHHHYYY?

"Enjoy your new home, my little Marisa… In complete darkness." The spirit said as a black liquid ran down from my eyes.

Curse you! Whoever you are! Whatever you are! Come out and fight me! Stop using my body and face me! I will put an end to this nightmare and destroy you!

Suddenly my vision went black and my skin went cold. I realized my eyes were closed then went to open them, but only to still see darkness all around me. I looked down at myself. My clothes are undamaged? "What's going on?" I said, my voice echoing in the strange, dark place. "Huh?" I looked down at my hands and started to curl my fingers then straightening them back out. "I can move my body now…"

"You called for me, youkai?" A woman's voice echoed from behind me. I quickly turned around to face the source of the voice.

The source of the voice was a tall and slender woman. She had long, green hair and wore a long white and blue dress with green markings around its edges. She also wore a blue cape that was fastened at her neck with a black ribbon. She had dark blue eyes and in each of them appeared to have some kind of reflection... that of an evil crescent moon. Tears of blackness ran down from them. She was gorgeous … She wore a dark grin as she stood with great confidence with a burning black aura emitting from her. She radiated a fearful power... The evil spirit, Mima, then spoke in a dark and ghostly, yet beautiful, voice that sent chills up my spine.

"Are you ready for me… Hong. Mei. Ling?"


	12. Chapter 12 Complete Darkness

Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respective owners.

* * *

><p>"Are you ready for me… Hong. Mei. Ling?" The evil spirit said. I couldn't help but shiver from her chilling voice.<p>

"You… You!" I yelled as I let some of my rage show, my voice echoing through the strange black void. My clenched fists shook at my side as I tried to remain calm. But how can I remain calm after knowing what this thing has done? "You were the one who did all those awful things. The one who killed my friends and family… While using MY body!" I exclaimed. The spirit smiled and nodded. She looks proud of what she did. How dare she… "Why? Why did you do all of this? What is it that you hope to accomplish?"

"Hope? I stopped hoping for anything a long time ago. Long before your time, little youkai." Mima said. "As for what I WILL do… That is to destroy all human life in the world. That is it."

"But why? Why did you have to choose my body to do that? To do those terrible things…" I said as a small tear forced itself out from the corner of my eye. Damn it, stop! This isn't the time to mourn!

"I never chose you. A lowlife youkai such as yourself was the last thing I wanted as a vessel." Mima said as her expression turned serious.

"Lowlife? LOWLIFE?" I screamed. I've never been so insulted in my life!

"That is how I felt before you proved to be such an efficient killing machine. Now I believe you were the best vessel I could have ever asked for." She said as she smiled again.

"I'm not the killer! You are!" I shouted.

The spirit chuckled. "I could not have swallowed all of those souls if it were not for you. I thank you." She said as she bowed to me.

"That's enough! I will free my family and friends and destroy you once and for all!" I yelled as I got into my fighting pose. I hate this woman. I truly hate this woman, but I need to remain focused. I can't let myself be controlled by my rage or I'll be no different than she is.

The spirit stood back up straight. "Oh? You wish to have your chance against me, youkai?" She asked with a curious expression. She then formed a dark smile. "Even after you failed to protect all those you cared about from me? When they were right in front of you. When I was right under your very nose." She said then started to laugh.

"To hell with you! I will right what is wrong and defeat you right here and now!"

"It is hopeless. But if you wish to have what hope you have left of ever freeing these souls crushed, then come. Come at me with everything you have, Hong Meiling. Feed me your rage!" Mima shouted as her aura of darkness became more fierce and wild. I cannot fail this time! I will not fail!

I kicked off the ground then sprinted after the sinister spirit with all the speed I could muster. I instantly went for the demon's face with a right jab to knock the cocky smirk off her face, but she swayed to the side then hit me with an uppercut to my side. Guh! She's fast and strong! I endure the pain then tried punching her again with another jab to her chest with my left fist. She caught a hold of my wrist before I could land the hit then twisted it, pulling my arm back behind my back and getting me into an arm lock. Errr! Damn this woman!

Mima let out a sinister chuckle. "Really now… You need to get serious fast if you wish to beat me." She said.

I let out an angry howl as I broke out of her hold then whipped around with a kick towards her gut. My kick landed and knocked her back, surprising her a little.

"Searing Red Fist!" I shouted.

I swung my rainbow colored fist at her but she dodged. I then unleashed several balls of colorful spirit energy. She quickly swatted each ball away then went on the offensive. She held her hand up towards me then tried to blast me with a ball of black fire. I quickly rolled to the side then jumped back to my feet. I swung at her again, this time with more of my chi pumped into my fist. She quickly leaned backwards to dodge then snapped back upright, hitting me in the forehead with a head-butt.

"Gaahh!" I cried out as I stumbled backwards. Blood flowed from the cut on my forehead. I ignored the pain and attacked again. "Kick of Showering Brilliance!" I shouted.

I jumped in the air then swung my foot down upon the evil spirit, a rainbow line streaming from my foot. The spirit held up one of her arms above her and blocked my kick. Barely fazed from the blow, she grabbed a hold of my leg before I could retract it then slammed me to the ground. I grunted as I hit the ground and a trickle of blood flew out of my mouth. The spirit kept a tight grip on my leg then lifted me off the ground then slammed me back down once again. She did it again and again while she laughed hysterically. She went to slam me again, but I managed to stop myself from hitting the ground with my hands. I quickly pushed off of the ground then used my free leg to deliver a kick to the spirit's face, forcing her to release me.

She chuckled as a trickle of black fluid ran down from her nose. "So far… I'm unimpressed." She said, but I will not let petty insults get to me! I went to strike her again but she jumped into the air then pulled out a spell card.

"Doom Sign "Shadow of Ragnarok"!" She declared.

She began to unleash wave after wave of circular black and dark green danmaku. I quickly took flight then started to weave and dodge through the endless amount of danmaku. The danmaku moved quickly but in a straight line so they were relatively easy to dodge.

"Eh?" I said when I saw a very large black danmaku with a dark blue trim to it that was making its way towards me. It too was unleashing waves of smaller danmaku as it traveled through the air.

I swerved to the side to dodge the larger danmaku and the many smaller danmaku it unleashed. The sky was getting crowded with danmaku very quickly. I spotted Mima with her arms crossed in from of her, still holding that cocky grin of hers as she effortlessly channeled her spell. Cocky son of'a bitch.

"Water Taichi Fist!" I called out then flew towards Mima at high speed.

I thrusted my palm forward in front of me, using my colorful chi to create a whirlpool-shaped barrier. The enemy danmaku shattered to pieces against my barrier as I continued on my path towards the spirit. She then fired another one of those large black danmaku at me, but I didn't slow down one bit. I slammed into the large ball of dark magic with my barrier, halting both me and it in midair. Ahg! This damn spirit's attacks pack a lot of power. I channeled a large amount of my chi into my barrier in an effort to control the path of the black ball of energy. With my gathered energy, I managed to fling the dark ball off to the side and out of my way. Phew… That took a lot to pull off, but now my path is free from-

"Gyaaahhh!" I cried out as I was suddenly hit by yet another large ball of vile energy. I was blown out of the sky from the force of the blast the danmaku that hit me created. I landed on the ground with a loud thud then quickly moved to avoid the wave of small danmaku the spirit was still releasing.

"Oh, and you were so close too." Mima said in an effort to mock me. Suddenly, the painful wails of my friends could be heard in the distance for just a moment. "Such crybabies…"

"Stop it! Stop hurting them!" I yelled as I continued to roll and weave around the many danmaku.

"If you do not want them to suffer any longer then stop playing around and get up here and fight me!" She yelled.

I let out a hate-filled roar then took off towards the demon. I pulled out a spell card. "Colorful Sign "Extreme Color Typhoon"!" I declared, unleashing a violent storm of colorful shards in every direction. My danmaku curved and bended, colliding into the evil spirit's danmaku and detonating them in midair. I took the path my danmaku cleared for me towards my foe. Suddenly, the hail of dark danmaku ended. I ceased my spell card as well. I stopped my approach then watched closely for Mima's next move. What is she planning?

"Twilight…" She said as her dark aura poured into her right hand. Here it comes! "Sparrrkkk!" She shouted as she unleashed her dark attack. I quickly dove to the side to avoid the dark beam. Yikes! Her attack is so much faster than Marisa's. And so much more deadlier… If I get hit by that, I'll be dead before I have a chance to recover. "Twilight Sparrrkkk!" She shouted, firing another beam of darkness. I evade the second attack then hastily made my way towards the spirit. "Twin Twilight!" She yelled then fired two dark beams at the same time. I narrowly dodged the two beams, letting them pass bellow me. Four black danmaku that burned an evil flame suddenly appeared around her. "Quad Twilight!" She yelled, unleashing four dark beams from the four burning danmaku. I fired a strong chi blast to the side to help propel me and avoid the deadly attack. The spirit then pulled out a black spell card. What now? "Hatred Sign "Eternity Twilight Spark"!" She declared as her evil flame consumed her before being drawn into her hand. She thrusted her hand forward, unleashing her dreaded attack. Her beam of infinite darkness let out a terrible demonic howl as it travelled through the air, causing my ears to bleed. Only a monster would create such an awful spell card. I dive downwards, avoiding the attack that would have surely killed me. Guh! Though I dodged the beam, just being near it was enough to suck the life energy out of me.

The evil spirit suddenly started to clap. "Bravo! Bravo! You are finally beginning to impress me." She said.

"Go to hell!" I yelled then flew towards her.

"Been there." She replied.

"Attack Sign "Roc Fist"!" I screamed then threw my energy induced right fist towards the demon.

She grunted as she caught my powerful punch. I pumped my spirit energy into my left fist and tried to strike her with it, but she caught it as well. We both become locked in a battle of strength as I tried to push myself forward. She held onto my fists with her mighty strength as she faught back. She groaned and grunted as she struggled to push me back. She then grinned.

"Tell me youkai. Do you hate me?" She asked.

"With every inch of my soul!" I shouted.

"Then let me see it! You will not be able to defeat me with your spirit energy alone. Pour your hatred into your attacks and strike me down! Only your hatred will destroy me!" She exclaimed.

"Never! I won't let myself be blinded with hatred! I will not let myself become a monster like you!"

"Then all is lost! I will plunge you into never ending lament and despair!" Mima declared. She summoned up some of her dark power then unleashed it, hitting me with a shockwave of black fire, knocking me back.

"Gyaaahhh!" I cried out in pain as my skin was burned.

Mima delivered a burning fist to my stomach, causing me to cough up blood. She followed up with a spinning kick to my side, but I blocked it with my leg. I retaliated with a right hook, striking her across the face. She licked the black fluid that ran down from the corner of her lips then hit me with a right hook of her own. She quickly tried to uppercut me in the chin but I leaned back to avoid the blow. I countered by swinging my foot up, kicking her in the chin and sending more of that black fluid flying out from her mouth. Without recovering her stance, she held her palm towards me then blasted me in the chest with a couple of danmaku shots. I grunted in pain from the blasts then pulled out a spell card.

"Chi Sign "Star Bullets"!" I declared then started to fire blue danmaku bullets at the spirit. She dodged and weaved from side to side as she avoided my attack. Even at this close range? I stopped my attack then pulled out another spell card. "Rainbow Sign "Intense Rainbow Fist"!" I shouted then started to hurl volleys of quick, chi empowered punches at her. She disappeared and reappeared to dodge even my quickest of punches. Just like a ghost. She suddenly appeared right above me then dropped the heel of her foot on my head, sending me crashing to the ground. I let out a painful grunt when I struck the ground.

"Evil Sign "Howls of the Midnight Children"!" The demon called out.

I quickly looked up into the air to see black, star-shaped danmaku falling down from the dark sky. The stars grouped up into pairs and spiraled around one another. They made a loud screeching sound as they fell through the sky. I was once again forced on the defensive as I desperately jumped around to avoid being struck by the falling stars. I'm growing tired from all of this dodging, but I must keep going. Too much is at stake. Not only the souls of my family and friends, but the entire world. The screeching sounds of the black stars vanished as the evil spirit's spell came to an end, being replaced with her homicidal laughter. She came flying towards me with great speed.

"Fiery Attack "Roc-killing Fist"!" I shouted.

I charged an immense amount of my spirit energy in my right fist, preparing for the dark spirit. Just as she came within range, I threw my fist forward towards the monster. Just before my fist would have connected with her face, her black flames surrounded her, preventing my attack from hitting her. My attack was unable to even slow her down and she crashed right into me, sending me tumbling backwards a large distance across the ground. I dug my fingers into the ground in order to bring myself to a stop. I then struggled back to my feet. Fatigue is getting to me. I panted as I tried to regain my breath. I stared at the evil spirit as she stared back at me. She still held that cocky grin. She doesn't even look tired…

"Are you done yet, youkai?" She asked me.

"No! Not until all of my friends are back at my side! Not until this nightmare is all over! And this nightmare won't end, until you're gone!" I shouted as I pumped myself full of my chi. A light blue aura formed around me, giving this dark place some light. I will not lose to this evil spirit. I will save everyone and the rest of the world! Even if it costs me my own life!

Mima sighed. "Fine then. Seems like your fighting spirit is a bit harder to break than most people's." She said.

"Mine is unbreakable!" I declared then rushed for her.

I fired off a few shots of danmaku as I closed the distance between us, with her blasting my danmaku with a few of her own. Once I got within melee range, I immediately started to unleash a barrage of punches and kicks. She ducked to avoid a left hook then tried to swipe my feet from under me, but I jumped then went to kick her. She caught my foot then pushed me away. I kicked off the ground towards her then threw a punch, striking her in the chest. She endured the hit then grabbed my arm, twisting it around and snapping it out of my shoulder.

"Gaaahhh!" I yelled out in pain.

Mima then delivered a powerful punch to my stomach, shrouding me in her dark flames. The blow knocked me to the ground, making me nearly defenseless. She went to stomp on me but I rolled to the side. She stomped the ground with such force that I was sent into the air. She took the opportunity and blasted me with a black fireball while I was airborne. I screamed in pain as I was sent back to the ground, rolling a few feet before coming to a stop. Once I managed to force myself onto my feet, I popped my arm back into my shoulder. It hurt like hell, but at least I can use it now.

The damned spirit didn't let up on her offensive and rushed me. She delivered countless strikes to my chest with her fists then delivered an uppercut to my chin, sending me into the air then back down to the ground again. I jumped back up to my feet in time to catch a flying kick. I twisted her leg as hard as I could, causing her to spin in the air several times. She managed to kick me across the face even in what was supposed to be a disorienting state. She landed on her feet then jabbed me in the face, breaking my nose. Even with my eyes tearing up, I pushed on. I swung at her with my left fist. I missed when she dodged then tried again with my right, missing once again. My arm still hurts from having it pulled out of its socket and it's hard to see with all of this water in my eyes. Damn it! I can't give up!

"Brilliance "Rainbow Brilliance Palm"!" I called out.

I thrusted my palm forward, hitting the spirit square in the chest. At the moment of contact, I unleashed all the spirit energy I had at her chest. She became enveloped in a fire of rainbow colors before being blasted backwards. She let out a painful scream as she was sent flying backwards. She managed to stop herself in midair then stood her ground. She stared at me with those cold and evil eyes. Still grinning. Still showing no fatigue. What the hell do I have to do to beat her? Her grin suddenly grew larger and more sadistic as she held her hand towards me. Eh?

"Twiiiliiight Spaaarrrk!" She shouted.

Shit! Not these again! I went to dodge, but one of my legs suddenly gave out from under me, bringing me to one of my knees. No! I haven't recovered from my last attack. I'm too drained and injured! I watched helplessly as the destructive beam of darkness made its way towards me. I can't avoid it! Someone please help me! My silent plea for help went unheard as the beam smashed right into me.

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!" I screamed as I was engulfed by the beam's dark energy. It shredded my body and my soul with the hatred of the evil spirit.

Once the beam finally subsided, I was left lying on the ground on my back. I was in excruciating pain. My bones are shattered. I can barely move my limbs. No… I can't let it end like this. So much is riding on my shoulders. If I lose now…

I fight through the pain and roll myself onto my stomach. I then tried to push myself off of the ground, only barely making it a few inches off of it. I suddenly heard footsteps drawing closer towards me. I ignored the footsteps and continue to try and force myself off of the ground.

"Your resistance was futile." Mima said as she stood next to me. I ignore her evil words and continue to try and get up. "You did not just lose. You lost a long time ago. The moment you touched my bloody knife… you were doomed." She said as she crouched down.

"Shut… up…" I said as I continued my struggle to stand. The demon brushed my hair away from my face. She then grabbed my chin and forced me to look into her eyes. Those dark and evil eyes…

"Your soul… was the first soul I consumed. You were mine from the very beginning. You never stood a chance." She said, causing my heart to skip a beat.

"Wha… What?" I said as my resolve began to disappear.

"I appeared here simply to have a little fun and destroy that false hope you still harbored in saving your friends." She said. She then leaned forward and placed a small kiss on my lips then leaned back. Eh? "You… were truly the greatest vessel I could have ever asked for. Even with my old student… I doubt I could have accomplished half of what you have allowed me to do."

"Shut up! Shut up! You talk… as if you have won!" I shouted as I summoned all the strength I could to push myself off the ground. For god sake please move! Move! Don't fail on me now, body. Please don't! I beg you!

"Were you not listening to what I was just saying, little youkai? It is all over. It has been over from the start." She said then pushed my face away. She then stood back up. "You know what? I do not need your body anymore. But… I think I'll use it a little longer. What is better than having Gensokyo destroyed by someone who swore to protect it?" She said then started to laugh.

"No… I won't… let you…" I said in between painful breaths.

"You have served your purpose. Now I will leave you here alone to drown in your own lament. But before I leave you here in this complete darkness… Tell me…" She said. I looked up to get one final glimpse of the evil spirit's hate-filled eyes. "Is there anything more painful… than seeing those you love die before your very eyes?" She said as tears of black blood ran down her face.

"Damn you! DAMN YOU!" I screamed as I forced myself to my feet.

"Goodbye, little youkai. We will never meet again." Mima said then started to fly away.

"No! Come back here!" I shouted then started to run after her, nearly falling back to the ground as my injured legs could barely keep me up. The spirit ignored me as she slowly vanished into the darkness. "Come back here! Don't leave me here alone!" I screamed. My voice echoed throughout the darkness, slowly being replaced by silence. I panted heavily as I fell to my knees, the last bit of my strength disappearing. The last bit of my hope wavering. "No… Please… come back…"

My eyes started to water as I could no longer hold back my tears. I buried my face into the cold ground to hide my tears, even though there was no one there to see them. Sakuya. Patchouli. Remilia. Flandre. Reimu. Ma… Marisa… Everyone… I've failed you all. I… couldn't save any of you. I… couldn't even save myself… Water flowed down my face as I started to cry. My sobs being the only noise in this cold and empty world. It didn't matter how hard I tried. It was all meaningless in the end. I'm not a protector, no matter how much I try to be. No matter how much work and effort I put in to being someone people can rely on. It was all pointless. All I can do is bring disappointment to those around me. To bring nothing but pain… I… am such a failure…

I've failed to protect anyone and now I cry… I cry all alone… by myself… In this complete darkness…

The End.

* * *

><p>Another story completed. This story was definitely used to practice writing different kinds of fight scenes as well as writing in first person, which was hard. As always, I enjoyed reading all of the comments. I hope you all enjoyed this story and look forward to more stories from me.<p> 


End file.
